


Hold Your Hand: Part One

by EvanberryFTW



Category: Glee
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Babies, Daughters, Evanberry, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Pregnancy, Romance, Samchel, Sexual Content, Side of Brittana, Side of Quick, Teen Pregnancy, Unconventional Families, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanberryFTW/pseuds/EvanberryFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over two years since she had last seen Sam Evans. And now he was standing in her doorway, begging for her forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Hold Your Hand: Part One

Chapter One

Rachel was cleaning dirty dinner dishes in the kitchen sink, with Santana alongside her. It was a pretty typical evening in the small, two bedroom New York apartment.

Rachel and Santana cleaning? Check.

Noah sitting in the living room, watching some sports game that she didn't understand at all? What else was new?

Brittany and two year old Olivia playing dolls in the little girl's room? Of course.

Olivia's father living who-knows-where, doing who-know-what? Unfortunately so- for over two years, now.

She still thought of him from time to time. Actually, the small girl had found herself thinking about him a lot more than usual, these days. How could she forget the man that she had once considered to be her soul mate? His image was still fresh in her mind (and not only because she had never deleted all of those pictures from her phone). His big, full lips; his golden blonde hair that always fell over his piercing, emerald green eyes.

"Yes!" her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream of victory coming from the living room.

"Noah!" she called back, "for all that is good and Jewish, stop screaming! It's not like you're actually playing in the game!"

"Seriously, Puckerman!" Santana agreed, "Suenas como un animal borracho!"

The two girls were brushed off by an eye roll and a light chuckle. They turned their attention back to the dishes, chatting amongst themselves.

"So," the Latina gave her friend a half smile, "How was work, today?"

"Alright I guess," Rachel shrugged, "I mean, I'm happy that summer's coming, so I can cut back on my hours at the diner; I really don't think that I've been spending enough time with Olivia, lately."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Santana's heart broke for the brown eyed girl, "you work so hard; Olivia knows that. And besides," she set the white plate that she had been drying down on the counter, "she's staying at your mom's when you're gone; it's not like you're dumping her at a daycare center, every day."

"That's true," she nodded.

"And it's not like you just walked out on her… like he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Seriously?" Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, an amused expression playing on her face. " 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'? Why must you always talk about Olivia's father as if he was that villain from those stupid Harry Potter movies?"

"You can't seriously be defending this guy! He walked out on you. I swear to god, if I ever see trouty again, Imma go all Lima Heights on him!"

"Santana-"

"All I need to see are those stupid froggy lips, and then Imma smack the lemon juice out his hair."

"Okay, Santana, I get it; you don't like him. Hearing you talk about him doesn't make it easier for any of us." Rachel let out a long, shaky breath.

The darker girl was about to apologize, when they heard a knock at the door. Rachel put down the blue sponge, and walked to the door, thinking that it was probably just her mother wanting to say hello to Olivia, or maybe Kurt, trying to push her into letting him give her a makeover.

Who _did_ appear in the doorway, however, left her in complete shock. Never in a million years, did she ever think that she'd ever see this man again

"S-Sam?" she breathed, her eyes almost bulging out of her face.

"Rachel," the blonde boy smiled at the sight of Rachel. She lookezd almost exactly the same since the last time he saw her. Her skin was still a perfect creamy white complexion. Her shiny, chocolate brown hair still fell around her shoulders in beautiful waves. But there was something different in her eyes; those beautiful, big brown eyes that could always make him melt back when they were together. They didn't hold the same playfulness, or hopefulness that they used to. These eyes looked tired and overworked. Hell, the small girl looked like she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in quite some time.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"I-I…" he paused for a moment, "…I'm so sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms, "I honestly don't see how you can just stand in front of me, right now, and be okay with yourself. You _left me_ , Sam!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" he tried to step into the apartment, but Rachel stopped him, "I was living in a god damn hotel room! My family was moving back to Tennessee! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl threw her arms in the air in frustration, "you probably could have stayed with Noah, or Artie."

"No; I would feel like I was just mooching off of them. Look," he shook his head, "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I…" he sighed, "I heard that you kept the baby…"

"And…?"

"… and… I want to make things right between the three of us… you know… you, and me… and little Mike Sully… I mean, I don't _know_ what you decided to name him, but… that's what I've been referring to him as, for the past two years."

Rachel sighed, " _She_."

"What?"

"The baby… it's not a _he_ … it's a _she_."

"Oh," he smiled brightly, "well… can I meet her?"

"No,"

"Why not."

"Because," Rachel shook her head, "You left us, Sam. You made your choice. You don't want to be a part of her life? That's fine. But don't you _dare_ try to come in here, and act like the big hero daddy, because you're not. You're just a coward… just… just… just a scared little boy, who's too afraid to face the consequences of what we _both_ did."

"Rachel," Sam looked down at her with pleading eyes, "I'm begging you; just let me meet her. _Please._ I mean, this is ridiculous! I don't even know my own daughter's first name! It's-"

"Olivia."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Olivia," the tears began to fall from her eyes. Olivia Eloise Ev- I mean Berry. Olivia Eloise _Berry_."

The green eyed boy smiled, "Olivia. I like it; it's pretty."

"Wow," Rachel gave him a sarcastic look, "this is the first time that you've ever shown any interest in her. I'm surprised."

"Rachel, you can call me a coward, a jackass… I don't care!" he took a step closer to her, "But don't you dare say that I don't care about the two of you! Do you think that I wanted to leave you? You honestly don't believe that I've spent every single day thinking about the both of you, wondering if you were okay, for the past two and a half years?"

"You're lying." She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears, "you don't give a shit about us,"

"Of course I do," he took her hand in his, "I love you… and our baby," he peered into the living room, "where is she?"

"She's in her room with Brittany, playing dolls… but it shouldn't matter to you… it's not like you're ever going to meet her!"

"But Rachel," he looked behind Rachel, and down the hallway that led, to where he guessed, was Olivia's bedroom, "that's my kid in there!"

Just then, the small girl heard someone walk up behind her, "What the hell is he doing here?" Santana glared at him.

"H-He wants to see Olivia…" Rachel stuttered.

"Nope," she shook her head, "there's no freaking way," she crossed her arms, muttering, "hijo de puta."

"Look Rachel," Sam continued, trying as hard as he could to ignore the death stares that Santana was giving to him. After almost three years, the Latina still had the power to scare the Avatar boxers off of him, "I'm not going to hurt you, again… I didn't even _mean_ to hurt you in the first place. I don't want my daughter growing up thinking that her dad doesn't care about her… or her mother."

"No, Sam," she sighed, "for the last time, _no_."

"What do I need to do to show you that I'm serious about all of this?"

"I…" Rachel shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Nothing!" Santana exclaimed, "You don't get to meet her! You just left her, so you have to miss out!" she began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Sam stopped her, "just… let me take you out to dinner!"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Go out to dinner with me… we can talk about… whatever you want to talk about… and if you still hate me, then I'll leave you alone."

"And you'll stop asking me to meet Olivia?"

"…yeah…" he sighed.

"Then… fine," Rachel sighed, accepting defeat, "I'll go with you."

"Great…" Sam beamed, forcing himself to hide the excitement coursing through his veins from the thought of going on a date with Rachel Berry. He remembered how nervous he had been when he first asked her out during their junior year. The first time he'd ever seen her was in the Lima Bean, a few days before school started.

He was taking Stacie and Stevie to get a hot chocolate (why the two seven year old twins wanted a hot chocolate at the end of August was beyond him), when he saw her. She was sitting at a table, wearing a red tank top. She was a very tiny girl, probably only five feet tall, maybe a little less than that. She had a beautiful face that was framed by the chocolate brown waves of her hair. She had the most beautiful nose; it was the most interesting nose he had ever seen. And her lips; he could go on and on about her lips. They had the most beautiful shape, and were colored a beautiful crimson red. There were two other girls with her, but he didn't really seem to notice them. All he could see at that moment was that petite brunette.

When he had first started glee club, he had been hesitant. Apparently, the club wasn't exactly deemed as 'cool'. The only thing that changed his mind, was when he walked into the choir room, and saw her face. It was her; the girl from the coffee shop, whose real name turned out to be Rachel. She smiled up at him from her seat in the front row.

The first time that they had actually met, however, was two weeks after he had joined glee. During his first few weeks at McKinley, he had become pretty good friends with Noah Puckerman, or 'Puck' as most people called him. Noah had actually turned out to live right next door to Rachel, and had decided to introduce them (because all of his friends had to be cool with his Jewish-American princess- it was a known fact).

So the Jewish boy led Sam through Rachel's house and to her room. "Rachel?" he gave her bedroom door a quick knock before quickly opening it. The force must have really been against him, that day (or with him, whichever way you looked at it) because at that exact moment, the small girl had opened up her bathrobe and dropped it on the floor, leaving her completely nude.

Both of the boys' eyes grew wide, "Noah!" Rachel screamed in horror.

"Wow," Noah looked up and down her body, smirking for a quick second, before looking at the mortified expression on the girl's face, "Sorry!" he shook her head in realization, and closed the door.

Sam didn't move. He remained standing in the same spot that he was in before he had gotten a glimpse of a naked Rachel, a dazed look on his face. He had read about Greek goddesses in his world history class, last year, but it was at that exact moment, that he had actually seen what they must have looked like.

Later that day (after Rachel had put some clothes on) the small girl had finally gained enough courage to emerge downstairs from her bedroom. She walked into the living room, to see that the two boys were still there. She shot each of them a shy smile before sitting in between them.

"Hey," Sam smiled at her.

"Hey,"

"So…" he looked around the room, trying to think of something to say. What does one say when they're put in such an awkward position? "You like movies?" he asked when he saw the large stack of DVDs that was set up next to the flat screen television. _Of course she likes movies!_ He kicked himself, internally; _everybody of the human fricken race likes movies!_

"Yeah," she nodded, "Mostly musicals, and genres of that nature."

"Uh…" he thought for a quick moment, "what about Avatar?"

"I like it," the brown eyed girl offered him another shy smile, "Santana, Brittany, and I saw it in the beginning of the summer; it was a very well developed film."

"Cool," he nodded, "So… you know, we have that duets project for glee club, due this Friday,"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm well aware."

"And… um… I was wondering…" _Just grab yourself by the balls, and ask her!_ "I-if you had a partner?"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean, I actually asked Mr. Shue towards the end of last year, if he could give us a duets assignment, so that Finn and I would have an excuse to sing one… but I broke up with him this summer, so now I don't have a partner… why? Are you offering your services?"

"I…" he shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Then…" Rachel thought for a brief moment, "then I accept. I would love to be your duet partner, Samuel."

"Seriously?" Noah groaned, "Either make out, already, or stop flirting!" he got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" the blonde boy asked.

"Back to my place; I'm getting pretty tired of the two of you making goo goo eyes at each other, and not doing anything about it!" and with that, he walked out the door, leaving Sam and Rachel alone.

"I apologize for Noah's behavior. He's just a bit… _crude_."

"I can see that," he chuckled, "But seriously, don't sweat it. We all have that friend, right?"

"Right," she giggled, deciding not to tell him that Santana and Brittany were pretty much like that, too.

Sam was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door shutting, "Olivia," he kept on murmuring over and over as he began to walk to the elevator. She was her girl, and her name was Olivia: that was all he knew about his two year old child; but he was determined to know more.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she and Sam walked out of her apartment building, and down the streets of New York City. She still couldn't believe that the place she had always thought of with so much hope and promise, was now just a crowded lump of a place that was far too noisy at night, in her eyes.

"I've really missed you, Rachel," Sam looked down at her as they continued to walk down the street.

 _And I missed you, too! More than you will ever know! Please just come back to me!_ "I… I _guess_ I've missed you, too." She was still mad at him. How she not? He was all she had left, and he just left her there. But still… she didn't reject his hand, when she felt it begin to slip into hers.

Once they made it too the restaurant, and the hostess led them to a booth, Sam reclaimed Rachel's hand from over the table, kissing her knuckles, gently.

"Rachel," he smiled at her, "you have no idea how much I love you… I… I don't think- no, I _know_ \- that I never stopped loving you."

"Sam," she shook her head, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have some feelings for you… but what you did was selfish, and irresponsible. And… and I just don't think that I can forgive you for it."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" he sighed, "Look; let's not ruin this night by fighting," he paused for a minute, trying to think of something, anything, to say, to change the subject, "so.. what did your dads do when they found out?"

"They kicked me out."

"Really?" his emerald green eyes grew wide, "where did you go?"

"Well," she sighed, "Santana's mom took me in over the summer. And then my mother moved back to Lima."

"Wait," he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you told me that you didn't have a mom."

"Everybody has a mother, Samuel. So anyway, she and I sort of formed a bond, I guess. I mean, there were still some awkward moments, here and there, but at least I had someone that I could talk to; and she's great with Olivia. She babysits her while I'm at work… well, except during the summer; during that time, the babysitting position is handed to Santana."

"You know… you could just let me babysit her."

She shook her head, "Sam, you know damn well why I can't; it wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't be right? It isn't right that a father wants to meet his daughter? How can you say that, Rachel?"

"Sam…" she whispered, "she's been… asking about you."

"What do you mean?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Well, just yesterday, she asked me why her dolls have a daddy, and she doesn't?" the petite brunette rested her forehead on her hand, forcing herself not to cry.

"And..." he swallowed, "and what did you tell her?"

"I told her that sometimes things just work out like that, and that daddy or not, I still love her more than anything."

Sam smiled, "A-At least… can you at least show me… a-a picture of her?"

Rachel hesitantly took her phone out of her purse, and turned it on. She flipped through the pictures (trying her best not to smile when she passed all of the ones of him and her together), before finding a picture of just her daughter, and showing it to Sam.

Sam took the phone in his hand, gazing at the image in front of him, tears welling up in his eyes. The little girl was the spitting image of Rachel, with her tiny body, and chocolate waves. "She looks just like you."

"Yeah; but she definitely has some of your features," she took a quick look at the picture, giggling when she saw Olivia's pink, larger- than- usual lips. "Look at those lips; those are your lips, Sam," she smiled, "and her eyes; she has your eyes, too."

"And your nose," he beamed. Sam bit his lip, now letting the tears fall from his eyes, "What's she like?"

"Well... she loves to sing," she shook her head, letting out a small laugh, "We're almost never able to take her out to a restaurant; as it turns out, people don't really like to listen to a two hour rendition of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ while they're eating… and she loves animals, which is probably because she spends so much time with Brittany."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Well… don't let her spend _too much_ time with Brittany, or she might have to wear a helmet for the rest of her life."

"That's mean… Olivia's pretty hysterical, though; always making me laugh… just like you did."

"Rachel," he looked back up at her, his eyes pleading, "Let me meet her. _Please_."

"I-I'm still not sure," she shook her head, "but to be honest, I haven't really been sure about anything since we moved here."

"But-"

"Sam, for the last time, I said _I don't know!_ This is not about you or me; it's about Olivia! And you just showing up out of nowhere might not be the best thing for her."

"Just give me a chance, Rachel! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"You promise?" she shook her head, "Just like you promised that you'd always be here for me?"

"That's different."

"How?" Rachel thought for a moment, "Alright, let's say that I _do_ let you meet her. What happens if she becomes attached to you, and then you leave, again?"

"Rachel, I swear on my life, that I'm not going to leave you, again. Like I said before, I _love_ you."

 _And I love you, too! Why did you have to leave me, Sam? Why?_ "I know; you've already told me."

When they had finished eating, and Sam had paid the check (while ignoring Rachel's protests) the pair began to walk back to Rachel's apartment, talking the entire time.

"Goodnight, Sam," Rachel patted his shoulder once they made it to the front doors of the large building.

"What? No goodnight kiss? That's not the Rachel I know."

"Not tonight Sam," she smirked.

"So I wore my lucky Avatar boxers for nothing?"

The short girl let out a small laugh, "you still have those?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled, "you seriously thought that I would throw them out?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "yes… eventually."

"Rachel," he shook his head, "I wore those on the day that I asked you out; I was wearing them right before you saw little Sam for the first time… like I told you in high school, these things are freaking magical!" he took a step closer to her. "lor menari,"

She smiled, "What does that mean, again?"

"You forgot?" she nodded, "it means your eyes are beautiful."

"Oh yeah," her mind flashed back to that day in the girls bathroom, when she was helping the blonde boy clean himself off after a slushy attack. He had been so open with his nerdiness; almost as if he didn't care what other people thought, which, to be honest, was completely opposite to what Finn was like. All _he_ cared about was being popular, and keeping his precious reputation intact

Before the brown eyed girl knew what she was doing, she felt her lips press against his. And there it was, that wonderful, incredible feeling of his lips against her own, that she had been missing for so long.

She moved her body closer to his wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Sam traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

After a few more seconds of lip locking, she pulled away, completely out of breath, "So…"

"…Yeah…"

"Do you think I can meet her _now_?"

"Not yet, blondie," she smirked, "but you're getting there." The petite brunette gave him one final smile before walking into the building.


	2. Chapter Two

Hold Your Hand: Part One

Chapter Two

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she awakened from her slumber. She looked at the red glowing light that stuck out in the darkness of her room. Two fifteen, A.M. _Great,_ she rolled her eyes, flopping back onto the bed. Ever since they had moved to the city, the brown eyed girl had been waking up in the middle of the night many times; it was really starting to be an everyday thing, "City that never sleeps," she muttered under her breath, "Well I think this city could really use a nap."

She sighed as she looked down at her body. She _really_ needed to stop wearing Sam's old t-shirts from high school as pajamas. During their high school days, Sam had spent many nights in her room. The blonde boy had left some things at her house when he moved away to Tennessee. A copy of Avatar on D.V.D.; she still remembered some of the phrases from that stupid Avatar language. _Nga yawne lu oer_ meant _I love you._ _Nga ha lor_ meant _you are so beautiful._ She still had a vivid picture of him, in her mind, sitting on the couch next to her, watching that same exact movie, mouthing every line.

To be honest, Rachel was scared; her feelings about Sam were only confusing her more and more as time progressed. She hated him for getting her pregnant. She hated him for leaving her by herself. But most of all, she hated him because she _didn't_ hate him at all. Since the two of them had reunited less than a week ago, she had started waking up in the middle of the night, a lot more than usual.

The small girl didn't know _what_ was going on between her and Sam. When she kissed him, the other night, it had been an act of impulse. It had been so long since she had been with a man. She had tried to rekindle her relationship with Finn towards the end of her senior year, but it didn't work out. She had guessed it was a good thing; Olivia didn't really seem to like him. Whenever the tall boy would try to hold her, she would begin to cry, piercing the ears of everyone around her, until she passed back to her mother, a move that if Sam would have been there, would be very proud.

Sam and Finn had never really gotten along. As soon as he saw the blonde boy taking a certain interest in his ex-girlfriend, in the beginning of the year, he threatened him, telling him to stay away from her. Sam, of course, didn't listen to him, only really concerned with impressing the girl that would one day (sooner than he had ever thought) give birth to his child.

Rachel was really happy during the time she and Sam had been together. He would always do the sweetest things for her, like dedicating songs to her in glee club, giving her a promise ring, standing up to Karaofsky whenever he would give her a slushy facial, or make a rude remark about her, etc.

She smiled as she remembered the countless times he climbed up to her window, sneaking into her room. _"_ We're really lucky that these walls are soundproof," she remembered him say, "I think that your dads would get pretty suspicious if they could hear what we're doing."

She closed her eyes, remembering the way he would push in and out of her, and the look of pure physical pleasure that took over his face, as he lost control. He had always made sure to take care of her, though, before he would ever let himself go. She could still see the proud smirk that graced his lips, when the feeling of ecstasy would invade her senses, screaming his name, her volume so loud that the blonde boy thought he might have been going deaf in one ear.

And the feeling; oh god, the feeling of his length pushing into her was sometimes almost too much for her to stand. Rachel remembered all of the times that she had reached up, and uncontrollably tugged at his golden blonde hair as an orgasm blasted through her.

"Mommy!" the petite brunette's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tiny voice coming from the room across from hers. Rachel sighed and threw the covers off of her body, before standing up, and walking into the pink- painted room.

"What's wrong, Livy?" (The little girl's long- time nickname, given to her by Brittany)

Olivia didn't say anything, just looked up at her mother and then back down at the floor of her crib. Rachel sighed as she saw the damp sheets. This had been happening a lot, lately, wetting the bed. "It's okay, sweetie," she cooed, "You can sleep with mommy, tonight. Okay?"

" 'kay," she nodded.

She lifted the two year old girl out of the white wooden crib, resting her on her changing table. She gently pulled off her damp pajamas, and changed her into some clean ones.

After throwing her sheets in the washing machine, Rachel carried her daughter into her bedroom, placing her under the covers., and hopped in on the other side.

Her thoughts turned back to Sam? What would happen if he _did_ meet Olivia? Would she take to him like she did Santana, Brittany, and Puck? Or would it just be Finn all over again (god, she could still remember the face he made when she threw up on him for the first time).

Rachel remembered how hard the summer after Sam had left had been for her. She had basically spent a good part of two months in Santana's room, crying, and eating, well, whatever she could really get her hands on. And to make matters worse, the Latina had to play the role of the boyfriend, for a while, always having to tend to the small girl's strange cravings in the middle of the night. Santana had told her many times, that she was doing those things because she wanted to, and because she was her friend; but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty, and promptly accepting Shelby's invitation to live with her.

She quickly rummaged through a drawer on her night stand, feeling her way around countless books, pictures, and other various odds and ends, until she felt something hard. The petite brunette quickly grasped it in her hand, and pulled it out. Her eyes strained to look at the item in the almost completely dark room.

It was the promise ring that Sam had given to her during the beginning of their junior year. Rachel had meant to throw it out after he left her, but she never really had the heart… truth be told… she was still in love with Sam… not that she was going to admit it to anyone, anytime soon. When he first left her, she thought that she would get over him, sooner or later… obviously, she was wrong.

When Sam had gotten down on one knee in the astronomy room, it was one of the first times that Rachel Barbara Berry actually felt _special_ ; the first time that she felt that someone (other than her fathers, Santana, Brittany, and Noah) actually loved her. He had told her that he loved her, countless times before that, and sure, she believed him when he said it- but when he looked up, making sure that he was standing under Venus (the planet of love, of course) and told her that he loved her, now and forever she knew that he was special; the most special person met. Hell, she knew from day one, that she would never, ever meet a guy like Samuel Joseph Evans.

Finn had never performed such wonderfully grand gestures for her. In fact, almost all of their dates took place at a bowling alley; it really had surprised her, when she and Sam started going out, that not all guys were like that.

Rachel turned her attention back to Olivia. She was lying on her side, facing her, her pink fleece blanket pressed against her cheek. The brown eyed girl couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Olivia rubbed her emerald green eyes, and blinked heavily; she could tell that she was tired. She leaned in gently, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Man, she really did remind her so much of Sam. That little guilty half-smile that she would give her, when she knew that she did something wrong; the way her face would light up when she talked about something that she really liked (nowadays, that was mostly just _Yo Gabba Gabba_ , and how she apparently really, really wants a puppy; she needed to remember to "thank" Brittany for that, when she gets the chance).

The funny thing was, as worried as she was about Sam meeting Olivia, she could definitely see him being a great father to her. He had taken such good care of his siblings, Stacie and Stevie (with her help, of course) when he had to take care of them during the day, while his parents were looking for work. Rachel could tell how much he loved and cared for the both of them.

After about an hour of laying down in the full sized bed, absorbing herself in her own thoughts, Rachel found Olivia fast asleep, her tiny chest gently rising and falling. She looked at the digital clock, once more. _Damn,_ she thought; it was almost four in the morning.

Finally accepting the fact that she probably wouldn't get any more sleep that night, the short girl kicked off the covers, and hopped out of bed. Rachel walked down the hallway, turning on a few lights along the way. She turned on the television, finding an image of Tyra Banks, judging the remaining six contestants of America's Next Top Model. _Why is Santana so into this show?_ She wondered, silently.

After changing the channel, Rachel unplugged her phone from its charger, and turned it on. She went through her contacts before finding Sam's name. She sighed when she looked at the picture. It was a picture the two of them; his arms were wrapped around her waist, and his lips were against her cheek. The small girl never _did_ get to changing it.

Rachel pressed the _call_ button. She didn't know what caused her to do it, or why. It was sort of… an action of instinct or impulse? Maybe. He was, in fact, the only person that she would call when she would have a nightmare, or couldn't sleep, during junior year. It rang a few times, before she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" she heard a tired and groggy voice answer from the other line.

"Sam," she sighed, feeling a little guilty about calling him so late at night, "did I wake you up?"

"Um… yeah… but, in my defense, most people _do_ enjoy sleeping at four in the morning."

"Oh… I'm so sorry; if you want to get back to sleep…"

"It's fine. Hearing your voice is _so_ much better than dreaming about fighting Darth Vader… you know, the dark lord of the Sith, the most hated enemy of the Jedi warrior; you remember him, right?"

"Yes," Rachel let out a small laugh, "I know who he is, Samuel."

"Oh," he paused for a moment, "so… not to be rude, but am I going to get to find out _why_ you're calling me at four o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh… w-well I…I…"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," she said, awestruck, "h-how did you…"

"You always used to call me when you couldn't sleep… I've actually sort of missed it."

"Really?"

"Well… yeah. Like I said a few days ago, I miss you so much. So I'll take whatever I can get."

Rachel took in a long, shaky breath, and then let it out, slowly, "Alright?"

"Alright?"

"Alright; you can meet her."

"Really?" the lazy hum in his voice change to a more excited tone, "Rachel… don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you, Samuel… I think that Olivia meeting you wouldn't really be a bad idea."

"Rachel," although she couldn't see him, Rachel could tell that the blonde boy was smiling, "you have no idea how much that means to me. I mean, now I can finally-"

"Hold on a second," she interrupted, "I have a few conditions… first of all, you need to promise that you're not going to leave me, again."

"Of course," he agreed.

"Second; if she asks any questions about where you've been, or came from, I'm going to answer. We don't want her to know _too_ much."

"Understandable."

"And finally… I want to meet with you, once more, before you meet her. I want to be certain that you won't hurt her like you hurt me."

"But I swear, I'm not going to-"

" _Sam!_ "

"Alright, alright; where do you want to meet?"

"Um…" she thought for a quick moment, "the central park. It's really beautiful there; the perfect place for a… you know… a…"

"A date?" he asked, amusement dripping from his voice.

"What? No!" Rachel exclaimed, "it's… it's not a date; just two parental units meeting u to discuss the wellbeing of our daughter."

"Whatever you say, Rach," Sam chuckled.

"Don't push your luck, Evans," she threatened, lightheartedly.

"Come on, Rach… you seriously haven't missed me?"

"Sam," she sighed, "it's four o'clock in the morning; we're not talking about this _now_."

"You didn't answer the question."

"…"

"Rach?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"I…" he paused for a quick moment, debating on whether or not to say what he wanted to, "I love you."

"…I know…"

"Well…"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" she said, trying to clear away some of the awkwardness.

"Uh huh." Sam hung up the phone. Honestly, he felt like bursting into tears, at that moment. That had been the second time that he had poured his heart out to Rachel; just like the first time, the petite brunette had closed herself off, not showing any emotion, whatsoever, something that the Rachel back in high school never did.

The green eyed boy was done with all of the hurt, tired of all the heartache. It just didn't seem fair that once he got his Rachel back, she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

God, he missed her. He missed the way her lips felt against his own, and the way her tongue tasted; how she would always cuddle into his side, her head resting on his chest, when they slept together. He missed the way her angelic voice would hum soft melodies in his ear, and how she would scream his name over and over again, and the warm feeling of her juices exploding around him.

During the past two and a half years, Sam learned something very important: he couldn't live without her. He'd taken out all of his hurt by working out. It was the only thing that could take his mind off of Rachel, and even then, she still lingered through his mind every so often.

All he knew was that he needed to prove himself to Rachel. He didn't care what it took. He was going to get his girl back, even if it killed him.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You know, Sam," Rachel said as she and Sam walked through central park, "you never told me why you moved to New York in the first place."

"That's easy," he shrugged, "I was looking for you."

"Huh?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew that you would move here, after graduation. So as soon as I moved back to Tennessee, I got myself a job, saved up my money, bought a plane ticket, and flew over here. My mom wasn't very enthusiastic about it, but she really liked you, so she was okay."

The small girl blushed, fighting the urge to jump into his arms and tell him that that was the most romantic thing that she had ever heard. "That was…" _The most beautiful thing I've ever heard! Please carry me home and into my bedroom so we can make love over, and over until we can't, anymore!_ "…very sweet of you, Sam. But then again, you were _always_ one to make such grand, romantic gestures for me."

"Just for you, baby?" he bit his lip after saying the last word, internally kicking himself.

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard him use his old nick name for her. "What did you just call me?"

 _I called you baby; because you_ _ **are**_ _my baby. You always will be!_ "Um… nothing… it… it just slipped out… sorry."

"It's fine," she shook her head, "anyway… are you going to college?"

"Nope; I mean, I did go to a community college in Tennessee, for one year… but that was only because my mom made me," he shook his head, "is it just me, or is my mom _really_ controlling."

The brown eye girl rolled her eyes, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder, "your mother loves you, and only want what's best for you, that's why she's so "controlling"; I would know, I'm a mother."

"Relax, Rach… so as I was saying… you know I'm no good at school."

"Samuel," Rachel crossed her arms, "I know for a fact that you can do anything, if you put your mind to it."

"But I hate it! I've always hated school, since I was a little kid. I'm just… _stupid_."

"Sam," she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I thought we talked about this, back in high school. You're not _stupid_. You're extremely smart; you're just dyslexic, which is nothing to be ashamed of," without thinking, she stood on her tippy toes, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I believe in you, Sammy."

"Wow," he smiled, " _that_ brings back memories."

"I… I… I didn't…"

"What are we doing, Rach?"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Why are we fighting this? I love you, Rachel, and I know that you love me, too. When I left, I honestly didn't think that I would ever be happy, again. But I was wrong… I'm happy right now… because I'm with you, again."

"Sam…" she looked up at him, her big brown eyes meeting his green ones, "I love you."

Sam beamed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

"You didn't let me finish. I love you… and I want to be with you, I truly, truly do. But…"

"But what?" he threw his hands in the air, "what else is there? Why can't we just be together! I miss you, Rachel! More than anyone has missed _anyone_ before! Without you, my life… my life is incomplete. I _need_ you, Rachel. Think about how much better your life would be with me! You could go to _college_ ; I know how bad you wanted to go to Julliard! You were born to be on Broadway, Rachel… you said so yourself."

"I-I… I know… I guess I'm just… afraid, you know? I haven't had a boyfriend in such a long time… just… it hurt so bad when you left… and… I don't think I could handle the pain, if you leave, again… and I know that you said that you wouldn't, and I believe you… this is just coming really fast." She began to blink back tears.

And then Sam heard her say something else. Something that he never thought that he would _ever_ hear her say, "I'm a Lima loser."

"No you're not, Rachie. You're so much better than that."

"Just because I'm not living in Lima, anymore, doesn't mean that I'm not a Lima loser. Think about it… I'm working at a minimum wage job, I'm _never_ going to college, and I can barely afford to support my kid!"

"You're not a loser. I thought I told you in high school that you're not allowed to call yourself that. You're just going through a rough phase in your life, that's all," he rested his chin on the top of her head, "and I just want to make it better."

"Even after all these years," she smiled up at him, "you're still the best guy I know."

He smiled back at her, "So… where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "let's see how you are with Olivia, first."

"And when, exactly, will we be testing that out?"

"Tomorrow; the sooner the better, right?"

Sam's smile grew bigger, taking her hand in his, "Right."


	3. Chapter Three

Hold Your Hand: Part One

Chapter Three

Rachel sighed as she watched Olivia. She was sitting on the couch, watching _Dora The Explorer,_ while playing the pink laces on her shoes. She was still trying to process the thought that Sam was going to meet her, in just a matter of minutes. Just a week ago, he was standing in her doorway, asking her to give him a chance; and now (much to Santana's disapproval) the two of them were finally going to meet.

She remembered the day that Olivia had been conceived. Sure it wasn't something fancy like Paris, or some beach in Cancun, but it was still, absolutely, one of the most romantic nights of her life.

_They were sitting on the carpeted floor in the Berry's living room, watching Funny Girl (again). Rachel was leaning against Sam's chest, his arms wrapped around each other, when she felt his hand slide down to her thigh._

_She knew that it wasn't intentional; his hand just happened to move a few inches from her waist. But then she felt something… as if he was rubbing her. She really couldn't blame him; he was just as sexually frustrated as she was. They hadn't had intercourse in over two weeks. Last week, they had both been busy with babysitting, and summer jobs, and whatnot. And the week before, Rachel had her period, so, of course, sex was out of the question, that week, as well._

_Rachel's fathers were in Florida, on a business trip, for the four day weekend. Sam knew that the petite brunette didn't really like being home alone, especially for a long period of time, so he told his mother that he was staying over Noah's and drove over to the large, two story house._

_Soon enough, the thought of being alone had taken over their senses, and they were heatedly making out, Rachel's hands weaving through Sam's golden blonde hair, as he rubbed lazy circles on her left thigh. "Mmm," the small girl moaned as her tongue collided with his, using his left hand to cup her face._

_The green eyed boy used his power to pin her against the floor separating her legs with his knees. She quickly reached up and pulled his shirt up and over his head. She ran her hands up and down his biceps, loving the shape of his hard muscles. Sam smiled down at his girlfriend, before ripping off the white tank top that she was wearing. Usually, she would be pretty upset that she had just lost a perfectly good garment of clothing, but for some reason, she just didn't care. Instead, she pressed her hands against the back of his head, urging him to kiss her, again._

" _Nga som," he whispered into her ear, before burying his face into her neck. Rachel moaned as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she really liked it when he whispered dirty things in Na'vi in her ear… it really was a turn on to her._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he quickly removed her black bra, throwing it across the room. Sam leaned down, taking her left nipple into his mouth, causing it to harden. "Oh, Sam," she whimpered as she felt his tongue slip and slide around its circular shape._

_The blonde boy grinned at her, mischievously, before undoing the zipper on her plaid skirt, and pulling it off her legs. He had been faster and more frantic than usual, stripping her down as fast as he possibly could; probably because it had been such a long time._

_She could feel his throbbing erection press against her crotch, and it was driving her crazy. Her legs hugged his hips even tighter than before, trying to grind herself against his groin. Sam smirked when he saw how worked up she was. He kissed her breast sweetly. His lips trailed down to her belly, and then to her panties. He had kissed down to her soaked center. He wrapped his lips around the wet spot, and began to suck, knowing that it would drive her insane._

_The memory still made her shiver. He had moved his hands around, so he was gripping her ass. She remembered thrusting her hips against his ample lips, the feeling extraordinarily pleasurable. "S-S-Sammmm," she had hissed, her hands clutching at his hair. "Sam, please," she whimpered. He was teasing her, and she knew it._

_He pulled away, pulling off her panties in the process. When he felt Rachel's knee accidently brush against the crotch of his pants, he let out a low groan, his arousal growing even greater than before. His cock was pressing against his zipper, creating a most uncomfortable feeling. If he didn't get to get off soon, he was going to go insane._

_Rachel quickly turned her attention to the front of his pants. She reached up trying to undo his belt buckle, growling when she couldn't seem to get it undone. Sam chuckled at her frustration, pulling off the black belt with ease. The petite brunette undid his top button, pulling down his zipper._

_Sam kicked off his jeans, breathing in a sigh of relief when he felt some of the pressure being taken off his dick. Rachel smiled when she saw his "lucky" Avatar boxers. She wasn't that sure that they were as magical as he always said they were. But then again… they_ _**did** _ _go at it, a lot. She slowly pulled them down his legs, and off his ankles._

_Rachel bit her lip, grasping his hard member in her hand. She jerked up and down, squeezing it a little. "Can't handle that," she heard him mutter after a loud groan, as he placed his hand over hers, stopping her movements. As it turned out, even the tiniest sensation can set you off, when you have been holding it in for so long._

_He pressed his knee against her crotch, tightly, smirking at the girl's sharp intake of breath. Oh dear god, he could feel how wet she was. Sam licked his lips before diving down, and crushing them against hers._

" _Sam," Rachel pulled her mouth away from his, unable to stand it anymore, "Sam, I need you,"_

" _You need me to what?" he asked, as he placed kisses on her collarbone; teasing her, just because he could._

" _I_ _ **need**_ _you," Rachel didn't mean to sound whiny, but it really was hard to think strait when his knee was rubbing up against her, creating an insanely comfortable feeling._

" _I don't follow,"_

" _Sam," she lifted his head from her neck, "I need you… to fuck me…"_

" _Oh; okay," he removed his knee from her crotch, and crawled over to where his jeans had been thrown. The green eyed boy took his wallet out of the back pocket. He opened it up, smiling at the picture of Rachel in the front, before looking in the very back slot._

_But to his horror, the only thing he could find was a crinkled up dollar bill, and an empty condom wrapper._ _**Shit!** _ _He thought. It was weird, because he had always made sure that he had some sort of protection before going over to Rachel's house, just in case. He guessed that after not really being able to touch each other for so long had caused him to forget._

" _Babe," Sam sighed as he crawled back to her._

" _Huh?" she looked up, still lying down on the floor._

" _I'm outta condoms," he showed her the almost empty space in his wallet._

_The small girl thought for a moment. Condoms. Not having condoms should have been important to her, but she couldn't remember why. The only thing that her mind could process, right now, was the sight of a naked Sam, and how she wanted him oh- so badly. She pulled him back on top of her, pressing her lips against his ear._

" _I need you," she murmured._

" _But I don't-"_

" _I don't care," she kissed his ear, "I just need you inside of me,"_

_Never being one to keep a lady waiting, Sam entered her, quickly and gently. "Oh, Rach," he breathed, the tightness overwhelming him. If having sex with Rachel was amazing_ _**with** _ _a condom, then this must be what one thousand times than that felt like; because without all of that stupid rubber in the way, he could feel_ _**everything** _ _. He could feel the intense heat of her juices covering his cock, how her muscles seemed to clench him even tighter without one._ _**Note to self,** _ _he thought,_ _**talk Rachel into getting the pill from Santana or something; those stupid rubbers have just been holding me back.** _

" _Ohholyshit," Rachel moaned, when she felt Sam fill her. She wasn't very knowledgeable in the field of male anatomy, but from the pictures that she had seen in her ninth grade health class, Sam was large; quite large, actually._

" _Fuck, Rachie!" Sam threw his head back and moaned. It was all feeling really good, but he needed more of her. Before either of them knew what was going on, Sam grabbed Rachel's left ankle, and extended her leg, resting on his shoulder, allowing deeper thrusts. Two weeks apart had obviously been_ _ **far**_ _too long. He could barely hold in his climax, and he had only thrust about six times._

" _Nga ha sìltsan," she heard him murmur, as he banged her harder into the floor. What did that mean, again? She had heard him say it while they were having sex, another time, but she was too caught up in the moment of pleasure to ask him what it meant. She didn't think about if for too long, though, as she was absorbed in that wonderful,_ _ **wonderful**_ _feeling_

_Rachel wrapped her other leg around his waist, her heel pushing him down even further. "Oh god… oh fuck… don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"_

" _Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" Sam could barely stand it, anymore. Her insides were clenching his member tightly, even tighter than before; her eyes were clenched shut, her hands tugging at his head. He clenched his teeth, his body aching for release_

_Desperate to speed things up, Sam reached in between them and flicked her clit. Rachel arched her back, sending him even deeper. "Come on baby," he mumbled into her ear, "cum for me…"_

_When she felt her boyfriend's guitar calloused fingers flick against her clit, she practically lost it, right there. She moved her hands down to his shoulders, her nails stabbing at his skin._

_OHFUCK…_

_Hot. Tight. Wet. It was just too much for Sam to bear; he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out one last groan, before letting himself go, shooting his load inside of her._

_Rachel bit down on Sam's shoulder, when she felt the warmth spill into her. "Oh fuck, SAMMY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached her climax, thankful that her parents were out of town._

_When both of their climaxes ended, Sam collapsed on the floor, next to her. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, pressing his lips against the top of her head, "I love you, Sam," she whispered, snuggling against his bare chest._

" _I love you too, baby," he held her closer to him, his body still trembling._

_Rachel looked up at him and ran her hand through his sweaty hair. Two month. She still couldn't believe that they only had one month left, together. Even though she had only known him for about eleven, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was the only boy that she had loved enough to make love to; he was the only boy that she had ever let see her cry. She just couldn't believe that it would be over, so soon._

_It was only until Sam furrowed his brow, and gently caressed her face in his hands, asking "What's wrong?", that she realized she was crying._

" _I'm really going to miss you, Sam," she sniffled, "I don't want you to leave me."_

_Sam pressed his ample lips against her forehead, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I don't want to leave either, babe. But I have no choice."_

" _I know," she sighed, "It's just… isn't there anything your parents can do, so you guys can stay, in Lima?"_

" _Not really," he shook his head, "I mean, my dad's already accepted that job, back in Tennessee. There really isn't anything we can do." Rachel let out a loud sob._

" _I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I just… I just love you so much, Sammy. A-and I know that I'm probably being selfish, but… I don't want to lose you." She buried her face into his chest._

" _Hey, hey, don't cry," he lifted her head, making her big brown eyes meet his green ones, "You're not going to lose me. I'll call you every day. I'll come visit you. You're the love of my life, and I'm_ _ **not**_ _letting you go."_

_She smiled up at him, "promise?"_

_He smiled back at her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I promise."_

_Ding-dong!_ Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring. _Here we go_ , she thought, standing up off the couch. She walked up to the door, and turned the knob, slowly. She opened the door, to see Sam's face.

"Hey Rach," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she returned the smile.

"So… today's the day…"

"Yup…" she nodded slowly, "today's the day," she looked down at her feet, for a moment. What was she going to tell her? 'Hey, Livy, guess what? You _do_ have a daddy, after all. I just haven't told you about him!'

Would she hate her for not telling her about Sam; she _has_ asked about him, before. But then again… she was only two. There was only _so much_ that she could have absorbed.

"Um…" the blonde boy cleared his throat, "can… can I come in?"

"Oh," she looked back up at his face, wondering how long she had zoned out for, "yeah; come on," she walked up to the couch, and picked up her daughter.

"Olivia," she kissed her head, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "there's someone I want you to meet." She walked over to Sam, "do you know who this is?" Olivia shrugged, "that's your daddy."

The toddler looked at the blonde man, and then looked back at her mother, "my daddy?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "here," she looked at Sam, "do you want to hold her?" he nodded, holding out his hands for the small girl. Rachel carefully placed her in his arms, smiling at the two of them.

When Sam held his daughter in his arms, something powerful came over him. He couldn't help but think of all of the dates he wouldn't let her go on, and all of the boys he would have to beat up. _I made her,_ he kept repeating that over and over in his head. _This is_ _ **my**_ _daughter._ _No…_ he shook his head, internally. She wasn't _his_ daughter; she was _their_ daughter. He _and_ Rachel had made this child, and he wasn't intending on screwing it up. He wanted this. He wanted them to be a family; he wanted to come home to the two of them, every day, for him and Rachel to kiss her goodnight, every night, and then snuggle up together, in a bed that they shared.

"Hey, Olivia," he smiled at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"hehllo," she looked back at him with those same emerald green eyes.

"You're very beautiful," he told her, taking her tiny hand in his.

"Thank you," she reached up and touched his golden blonde hair, tilting her head in confusion when she saw the tears in his eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because," he wiped his eyes, "I'm just so happy to see you."

Rachel smiled at the two of them. Now that she saw them, face to face, she could really see how alike they looked; with their emerald green eyes, and larger- than- normal lips. Maybe she was wrong; maybe Sam _was_ seriously committed to this. "Livy," she rested her hand on the little girl's arm, "Why don't you show daddy your room?"

" 'kay," Olivia agreed. She squirmed in Sam's arms, until he placed her back on the ground. She reached up grasping two of his fingers. Sam smiled. She had very small hands; just like Rachel. He looked back up at her and smiled, before letting Olivia lead him to her room.

Rachel sighed as she watched the two of them walk to her room. She had to admit… they _did_ look adorable together. She saw the look in his eyes when he saw the toddler for the first time. It looked like he really… _care_ about her. And… she seemed to be taking well to him.

He had matured over the years; she could definitely see that. He still dyed his hair with lemon juice, though; and, as he had told her earlier, he still wore those Avatar boxers. But he had definitely grown up while in Tennessee. Don't get her wrong, he was still the Sam, that she had fallen in love with in high school. He just seemed more… _put together_.

Rachel had to admit… she would be pretty devastated if this didn't turn out too well. She wanted him around. She wanted it more than anything, to be perfectly honest. _Please don't mess up,_ she prayed, _please_.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam smiled as he watched Olivia walk around her room, pulling out a large, rectangular plastic container. She really was a very beautiful little girl.

"Whatcha doing, Livy?" he asked. The little girl looked up from the bin, her eyes shifting to his, "Oh," he shook his head, "do you not want me to call you that? I mean, I heard your mother call you that, but if you don't want me to, it's cool."

"s'okay," she shrugged, "Britt and San call me that, too." She giggled, "and sometimes Noah calls me Livster,"

Sam chuckled, "that's funny," he looked down at her. She was struggling to open the bin with her tiny hands, "here; do you need some help with that?" he carefully took off the lid, placing it next to the container.

Olivia took out two small play dough containers from the bin, giving one of them to Sam, "here," she stated, "you get the blue, because you're a boy."

Sam smiled, accepting the play dough, "I don't know a lotta boys; jus' Noah. And sometimes Kurt and Blaine… but they live far away." She looked up at him, "why don't you live with me and Mommy?"

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Why don't you live with Mommy and me?" she looked up at him, her eyes wondering. "My dolls' daddy lives with them."

"Uh…" _Shit! You'd better not screw up, Evans!_ "Because… because I was living with _my_ mommy and daddy."

"What?" she giggled, "that's silly! You're a grown up!"

"I know that," he took the play dough out of the container, "that's why I moved out."

"Then why don't you jus' live with us?"

"Because… it's just… it's really complicated, you know? I haven't seen your mother in a long time." He sighed, "I really love her," he looked back down at Olivia, "and you, too," he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Really?" her eyes grew big and bright.

"Of course I do," he kissed the top of her head.

Olivia reached up, placing a piece of the yellow play dough on his nose, giggling all the while, "you look funny!"

"I bet I do," he chuckled.

"Olivia!" the two of them heard from the doorway, "What did I say about playing with that in your room? It'll stick to your carpet and make a mess." She sat down next to them, smiling when she saw Sam's nose, "Samuel, you do realize that you have something on your nose, don't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've noticed."

"Well," she took the piece of play dough off of his nose and put it back in the container, "are you guys having fun?"

"Yup," Olivia nodded.

Sam smiled at the two of them, "isn't mommy pretty, Olivia?"

"Samuel," Rachel blushed, "that's not true."

"Of course it is," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "how do you think Olivia got to be so beautiful?"

The brown eyed girl smiled at him, a sparkle in her eye, "So," she looked at the two of them, "it's getting pretty late; should we order a pizza, or something?"

"Yeah!" Olivia cheered.

After their dinner was finished, the three of them spent the remainder of the evening watching T.V. in the living room. Olivia crashed at about nine o'clock, and was carried to bed by, Sam, who kissed her goodnight, and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

After Sam returned to the living room, he and Rachel sat and talked for a few more hours. When the small girl was ready to turn in, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Since it was so late at night, Rachel insisted that Sam slept on the couch, to which he didn't protest.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam had awoken from his slumber, when he heard someone walk into the room. He sat up on the couch, smiling at what he saw. Rachel had sat down on the large recliner, her eyes tired, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of pink cotton panties, and… was that his Spiderman t-shirt? Wow… so that's where that went; he had been looking for that.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered, causing the small girl to jump in surprise.

"Oh," Rachel sighed in relief when she turned around and saw him, "I forgot that you were staying here, Samuel."

"Yeah," he looked her up and down, "did you also forget that that used to be my shirt?"

"What?" she looked down, "Oh! Well, I… I was just…"

"Chill, Rach," he chuckled, "You look better in that shirt, anyway."

"Thank you." She blushed, slowly walking up to the couch, "that was amazing , by the way."

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"With Olivia," she sat down on the couch, "I can tell that she really likes you," the petite brunette sighed, taking his hand in hers, "I have missed you, Sam… I didn't realize how much until we started talking, again."

"I've missed you, too," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "God Rachel, I'm so sorry," he buried his face into her hair, "I shouldn't have left you and Olivia, I…" he tightened his grip around her, "… I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too," she whispered into his ear, "I thought that I would eventually get over you, but I can't…I…" she snuggled in closer to his chest, "I love you way too much."

"I want you to be my girl, again, Rachel. I want things to be the way that they were back in high school. God, if I could just go back in time and stop myself from leaving you, I would. Because I lost something, that day. Something that I would regret losing for the rest of my life."

"What?" she asked. Her face was now buried into his neck as she ran her hand through his golden blonde hair.

"You," he kissed her forehead, "I lost you. Man, I'm an idiot! I can't believe that I've waited this long to find you, again. _Please_ Rachel; I want you, no, I _need_ you back with me."

Rachel reached up and gently rested her hand on his cheek, her big brown eyes looking into his emerald green ones, "I don't want to live without you, anymore." She whispered.

" _Please_ be my girl, Rachel?" Sam looked up at her, his eyes begging, "Please," he whispered, "you are the most amaz-"

She kissed him. With her hand pressed against his cheek, and their hands still intertwined, she pressed her lips against his, "I'm yours, Sam… all yours."

The blonde boy beamed, "You know…" he sighed. "I had a dream about you, last night." He lifted his arm, helping her go under the blanket.

"Really?" she snuggled closer to him, "what was it about?"

"Well," he paused for a moment, "do you remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling at the memory. They were sitting on Rachel's bed, watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Mr. Shue had announced to the glee club, that it would be the school musical, that year, and that he was directing it, that day; after the club was dismissed, Sam had told Rachel that he had never seen the movie, before, so she had decided to invite him over, so they could watch it, together.

As the movie continued to play, Sam looked down at Rachel. Damn, she was so gorgeous; the way her beautiful brown curls fell around her incredible face, and the feeling he would get when he would look into those beautiful brown eyes, "beautiful," he mumbled.

"Huh?" the brown eyed girl tilted her head in confusion, "what did you say?"

"Oh… " he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, "I said that you were beautiful"

"Oh," she blushed, "well… thank you, Samuel."

The two of them had sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Sam spoke up, again, "You know… I just realized something."

"Oh really? And what, might I ask, would that be?"

"Well… I just realized that we've been dating for over a month, now… and we haven't had our first kiss, yet."

Rachel remembered the butterflies she had felt in her stomach, at that moment, as she looked back up at him. "That's true."

"And…"

"And you really think that now, while we're watching a movie with a man running around, wearing nothing but a pair of gold bikini shorts, would be an appropriate time to bust a move?"

"W-well… I-I… I wasn't..."

Rachel giggled, "You're so cute" she leaned up, pressing a kiss against his lips. It wasn't some fiery kiss with tongues, and lots of touching, and moaning, and groaning… but it was sweet, and full of love, and adoration.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, "you…" he swallowed, "…you kissed me, Rachel."

"That I did…"

He smiled down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead, "hey Rachel?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you."

She looked up at him, smiling her thousand- watt smile, "I love you, too." She buried her face into his chest, loving how warm his body was.

"Rachel?" when she heard Sam's voice, the small girl was pulled back into the real world, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, "oh… yeah. I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Our first kiss…" she smiled, "It was the first time you told me you loved me, you know."

"I know… how could I forget?"

"Oh god," Rachel sighed as she remembered some more details from that night, "Do you remember my glasses?" The short girl sighed, remembering the glasses that had forced her to wear those glasses. They were only meant for reading, or watching television, but she still dreaded them, because, personally, she hated the way she looked in them, in any type of glasses, really.

"What?" he chuckled, "I thought they were cute."

"No they aren't," she shook her head, "I looked like a freak."

"Don't say that; you looked beautiful," he kissed her temple, "you _always_ look beautiful."

Rachel didn't know how to respond to that. She _wanted_ to say thank you, and tell him that he was the sweetest man in the world… but her body said otherwise. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she crushed her lips against his. Sam moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on her waist, right above her ass. God, he missed this so much.

"Oooh," Rachel whimpered as she grinded against his now hardening groin as their tongues danced, becoming wetter and wetter with every move she made.

The small girl pulled her mouth off of his, so she could say, "Where, Sam?"

Sam furrowed his brow, "Where what?"

"Where do you want to make love to me?" she whispered into his ear, smirking when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Right here, baby," he mumbled as he buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, "I want you right here… right now." He lifted his shirt up and over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"Wait!" Sam stopped them.

"What?"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Rach?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I've never wanted you more than I do right now, Sam Evans."

That was all he needed to hear. He undid the zipper of his jeans, threading out his penis, and then moved the crotch of Rachel's panties out of the way. They were so close; after almost three years of being apart, they were finally about to make love to each other… when the doorbell rang.

"Just ignore it…" he mumbled into her ear. Rachel whimpered, agreeing with him. She rested her hand on his arm, and began to move back down on him.

The doorbell rang again.

Rachel let out an aggravated sigh as she got off of Sam, "let's just answer it. I can't concentrate with all of that ringing. And besides," she handed Sam his t-shirt, "Olivia could wake up, and that is the _last_ thing we need, right now."

After putting his shirt back on, Sam followed Rachel as she walked up to the door and opened it. Brittany was standing in the doorway with a suitcase in her hand, her eyes stained red.

"Rachel," she sniffled, "can I stay here, tonight? I… I left Santana."


	4. Chapter Four

 

Hold Your Hand

Chapter Four

Rachel sighed as she and Sam slipped the full sized bed in her bedroom. She couldn't believe that Brittany had decided to leave Santana for something as stupid as her grandmother staying over. She knew that the blonde girl had always been one to overreact, but this was a little ridiculous.

She definitely knew where her friend was coming from, though. Maria Lopez had always liked things to be… biblically correct. She could still remember the first thing she had said to her, during her last visit. "Well look at this! The Jewish girl got herself knocked up! Big surprise there…"The small girl could only imagine all of the crap she must have given the two girls, when she found out that they were dating.

She prayed that this would only be a one night thing. Brittany was sleeping on the couch, the only extra sleeping space in Rachel's tiny apartment, which meant that Sam would have to sleep with her, tonight- she actually didn't mind it at all, but that wasn't the point.

"Is Santana's grandma really that bad?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It all depends, I suppose; I mean, you really have to be able to take criticism well, to be able to stand her. And, basically, in her eyes, if you're not a christen person that stays a virgin until they get married, then you're going to hell."

"Oh… that's pretty messed up."

"Yeah," Rachel looked up at him, before pressing her head against his chest, "Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you,"

The blonde boy smiled back at her, pressing his lips against hers, "I love you too, Rach."

The small girl sighed happily, before looking around the room, and saying, "you know… we're finally alone."

"Yeah…" he thought for a quick moment, "do you want to finish what we started, earlier?"

"Mmm not really," she shook her head, "it's really late; Olivia will be up in a few hours," Rachel buried her face into his chest, "Sam… Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me again," she whispered into his chest, "I don't think I can do this by myself, anymore," her voice began to crack, "When… when I gave birth to Olivia… I-I didn't know the first thing about motherhood… and… I never knew how hard it could be; it's hard going it alone, Sam."

Sam could feel Rachel's warm tears on his white t-shirt, as a sob broke from her lips, and he let out a shaky breath; seeing her cry had always made his heard break, especially when he knew that he had caused those tears to fall.

He stroked the top of her head and squeezed her tight, before wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." He felt a knot in his stomach, and he held back to urge to burst into tears, himself, "a-and I promise, that I will never leave your side. I screwed up, once, but I swear on my life, that's not going to happen, again. You're too important to me," he cupped her face in his guitar calloused hands, making her eyes meet his, "god, you are the most beautiful woman in the world; you know that, right?"

The brown eyes girl blushed, snuggling in closer to his side, "you know… you were the only boy that has ever made me feel beautiful. And to be honest… if it weren't for you… I probably would have quit glee club."

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

Rachel sighed, "You know how Quinn used to always ridicule me, right?" he nodded, "well, at around Christmas time, I was fed up with it. I was just tired of all of the name calling, and of that terrible, terrible attitude of hers," she smiled up at him, "but then I thought about you. I mean, if it weren't for that club, we probably wouldn't have met… and besides… I would miss hearing the wonderful sound of your tenor voice." She kissed his cheek, "and I knew that you would help me through it."

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay," he kissed her right temple; "glee club just wouldn't have been the same without you."

Rachel took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "So… what did you think of Olivia?"

"She's… she's amazing, Rach… and she looks so much like you."

"You too, Sam. I mean... have you seen her lips?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "she's pretty funny, too; kind of reminds of Stacie and Stevie when they were that age."

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "how are they, by the way; I haven't seen them in so long."

"Same old, same old," he shrugged, "actually, when I told them where I was going, before I left Tennessee, they asked if they could come with me," he shook his head, "they really miss you; especially Stevie… you know, he had the biggest crush on you."

"Mmm I remember; he was so cute."

"Cute? Rachel, he was always trying to make a move on my woman!"

The petite brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me that you're going to start that again."

"Start what?"

"Calling me 'your woman'."

"What?" Sam smirked, "You loved it when I called you that, and you know it."

"Whatever you say."

"I know it turns you on," he whispered into her ear, "you also get turned on when I talk in Na'vi… and by my gold shorts…"

"In your dreams, Evans," the short girl giggled, "so… I was wondering… do you still play with those Spiderman dolls?"

"Rachel," he sighed, "for the last time, they're action figures; action figures… not dolls."

"Avatar boxers, Spiderman dolls, and raunchy sex jokes? Same old Sam…"

"And you're the same old Rachel, with… with your super hot body, and… and... well, you still love to make fun of me, so that counts for something!"

"How can I help myself," she giggled, playing with his fingers, "when you're constantly giving me so much material?"

"You, Rachel Berry, are mean."

"And yet, you spent the majority of our junior year telling me how wonderful I was; at least we know who the crazy one is, here."

"I beg to differ," Sam smirked, running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"Oh really? And why is that."

"Well, loving you? That's about the easiest thing in the world. But loving some Avatar nerd? I can see how that could be a challenge. I honestly think that you are the only hot girl on the planet that would have sex with me, despite the fact that my favorite language is Na'vi."

"Stop it!" Rachel shook her head.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking about yourself, like that! Don't you get it? I don't love you despiteyour flaws; actually, I don't even think that they deserve to be called 'flaws' at all. I love you because of them! I think that it's cute that you still play with Spiderman dolls, okay? And… and I loved how you used to always refer to your penis as 'little Sam'! And above all… I think it's hot when you talk in Na'vi! Especially when I know… when I know that you're saying something dirty..."

Sam's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh my god."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You just admitted that Na'vi turns you on…"

The brown eyed girl let out an aggravated sigh, "That wasn't exactly the point I was trying to get across, Samuel," she thought for a minute, "what about Quinn Fabray?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Quinn Fabray; she obviously had a thing for you."

"Really?" the green eyed boy shrugged, "I hadn't noticed."

"Seriously? She would flirt with you all the time."

"Eh… I'm not really into blondes… and, tormenting the girl I love is kind of a turnoff to me, too."

Rachel giggled, "You really are something else, Sam Evans."

"Something good, I hope?"

"Definitely," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rachel yawned, "Now I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," she kissed his cheek, "goodnight, Samuel."

"Goodnight babe," he sighed, finally letting his head hit the pillow, "I love you, beautiful."

"Love you too," she whispered, her eyelids already beginning to feel heavy. The petite brunette felt him kiss her forehead, and she knew, right then and there, that this was how it was supposed to be; Sam Evans was the only guy for her.

.X.x.X.x.X.

They were making out in the back seat of Sam's jeep, hands roaming freely. Rachel had taken it upon herself to straddle Sam's waist, so she was now sitting up in his lap. When Sam's hands moved down to her lap, she whimpered, and weaved her fingers through his golden blonde hair. God, he loved hearing her whimper like that. He didn't know what it was about that particular sound, but when he heard one of them come out of her mouth, it was absolutely the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

Before he could do anything else, the small girl's hand was down his pants "O-oh… fuck!" Sam knew how Rachel felt about cursing, but seriously, how was he supposed to think strait with her hand wrapped around his cock?

"I love your penis…" she whispered in his ear, pumping her hand up and down his dick, all the while, before pressing her lips against his, once again.

Sam could hardly keep up with the kissing, since he was also focusing on not blowing up too early. Rachel realized this, and moved her lips up to his ear, whispering in his ear, telling him how wonderful he was.

Then he felt her tongue on his earlobe. HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGCHRIST… the feeling of Rachel's warm tongue and her teeth lightly nibbling at his earlobe sent chills down his spine. He reached down, placing his hand over hers, speeding up her strokes. "God baby, that feels so fucking good!"

Rachel gave him a vicious little smile before moving her hand up to his balls, squeezing his balls gently, "Sam," she whispered seductively into his ear, "Tell me what you want me to do."

Fuck, there was there was no feeling more pleasurable than that of Rachel's smooth, tiny hand running up and down his shaft; he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard. The blonde boy reached up and fisted her chocolate brown hair in his hands; he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, "Squeeze tighter," he whispered, nearly choking when she did.

"I'm… I'm close, Rach," he groaned into her ear, nearly out of breath. When his petite girlfriend started to place tiny kisses on his neck, he could feel himself begin to lose control. "Holy shit, babe… you are the fucking sexiest little thing I've ever seen!"

Rachel gave him a seductive smile, letting Sam rub his face up against her left breast. Her hand moved down his shaft, until only her thumb and pointer finger were left, circling his head.

"Ooooooaaaaaaahhh… you're teasing me now…" Sam whimpered, before leaning in to kiss her breast from under her purple shirt, "R-Rachel… please!"

"How much do you love me?" she smirked, her movements becoming smaller and smaller, as the seconds passed.

Sam let out an aggravated groan, before looking into her eyes, "Rachel, please, god dammit! Just please! Enough with the teasing, already!"

"I didn't hear an answer…" she began to play with the hair on his testicles

"I love you, Rachel!" he screamed out, "fuck, I do!" he bit down on her nipple, causing her to shiver, "you have no fucking idea how much I want you, right now!"

Rachel gave him one last smile, before her hand slid back up his shaft, enjoying the sight in front of her; Sam's head had flopped back against the seat, his eyes clenched shut, and his jaw dropped open as he thrust against her hand, "do you like it when I touch you like this, Sammy baby?"

"Yessssssssssssss," he hissed, his body aching for that wonderful release that only an orgasm could give him. Sam bucked his hips against her hand one final time, before letting out a high pitched yelp, tugging at her hair as he hit his climax. "Fuck, Rachie!" he screamed, out, as he rode out waves of pleasure.

The blond boy was thrown back into reality, when his eyes fluttered open, and he saw sky blue walls, with an endless amount of pictures consisting of Rachel, Brittany, Noah, Santana, and Olivia mounted on them. It wasn't until he looked down, when he had seen what he had just did.

It was all over his legs, and chest, and on the bed sheets, and he could even see Rachel wiping some of the milky white liquid off of her body. He sat up, frantically, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to, I swear, I didn't! I was just having this dream, and… and you were in it, and… god, your hand felt so good! But that's no excuse I'm so-"

"It's alright, Samuel," she sighed, "Now, a least I know why you kept moaning in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Mmm hmm; my name, to be exact."

"Oh," he placed his hand on the jizz covered sheets, "sorry I made a mess."

"It's fine, Sam," Rachel sighed, "that's what washing machines are for."

"I guess," he smiled at the beautiful girl that lay before him. The green eyed boy had dreamed of once again waking up next to Rachel, but never in a thousand years did he ever think that it would have gone on like this.

He couldn't help but think that this was all a dream; that he would just wake up, and be back in his bed at his parents' house in Tennessee. Sam lifted his semen covered hand from the bed sheets; before he could stop himself, he looked at the hand, before gently lifting it up to Rachel's lips.

At first, Rachel was confused. Never in her twenty years, had she ever tasted a man's ejaculate, before. Sure, she had given Sam quite a few blow jobs when they were in high school, but she had always pulled away right before things would get… sticky. But after a few seconds of pondering it, Rachel slowly drew out her small tongue, licking the side of his pointer finger.

It tasted... different. It didn't wasn't terrible. It sort of tasted… sweet. But at the same time, it tasted kind of salty, too. When she saw the look on Sam's face, Rachel knew that she had made the right choice, and she grabbed his wrist, licking the white liquid off of the back of his palm.

"Holy shit, Rach," Sam breathed, his eyes glued on her, as she continued to lick his hand. After a few more seconds, he pulled his hand away, and pressed his lips against hers with great force, his body hovering over hers. The small girl squealed in surprise, moving to undo his damp jeans as their mouths moved in synchronization.

His hand moved under her, so that he was caressing her ass as he gently massaged her tongue with his. He shimmied out of the wet denim, and kicked them off of the bed. Rachel looked down, giggling when she saw his underwear, "Spiderman boxers? What happened to Avatar?"

"I like to change things up; you know, keep things interesting in the bedroom…"

"Hmm… are they in the wash?"

"…um… yeah…" he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Are these lucky, too?" she asked him, tracing her finger over the shape of his growing erection from the outside of his boxers

"M-maybe… aaaaaaaahh Rachel…" he whimpered. God, he had almost forgotten how it felt to be touched by a woman, like this; it was even better than he had remembered.

The green eyed boy leaned down and pressed his lips against her left breast, longing to rip off her shirt and press his tongue over one of her pink, silky nipples, "Sam," he heard her gasp out, "touch me, Sam."

Sam pressed his hand against her soaked panties, rubbing where he knew exactly where her clit was, "Saa-aaa-aaam," she whined, wriggling her hips against his hand, "Sam, please; I need it," she kissed his neck, "I need it so fucking bad."

Sam smirked, kissing the crotch of her panties, as he stuck his hands in between the sides of the pink cotton fabric. He was about to pull them down when they heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Rachel! Do you have any bacon?"

"Dammit!' Rachel cursed, moving from under Sam, while he sighed in disappointment, Damn! He thought, I swear to god, I think that my balls are starting to turn blue!

"Here," Rachel sighed, handing him his jeans.

"What?" Sam looked at the article of clothing in his hand, turning them around a couple of times, "Rach, I can't go out there in these; they're soaked."

"Hmm…" Rachel hummed, "then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know…" he shook his head, and looked at her shirt, "you're going to need to change, too."

"Yeah… I think that Santana would be pretty pissed if she smelled essence of Sam all over me."

"Yup…wait," the blonde boy shook his head in confusion, "Santana's here?"

"Well… I'm hoping she's here to come make things right with Britt; because…" she stuck her hand up his shirt, rubbing slow circles on his abs, "the sooner she leaves, the sooner we can pick up where we left off."

"You just love teasing me, don't you?"

"Mmm… it's always been a favorable pastime of mine."

"But seriously, Rach," Sam looked around the room, "what am I supposed to wear?"

"Well…" the petite brunette walked up to her dresser, and opened the middle drawer, "I have a few of your shirts… and one sweatshirt; but no bottoms… so I guess that's out of the question… uh…" she looked around the room, once again, until she spotted her pink fluffy bathrobe that was hanging on a hook on her white painted door, "I have an idea…" she walked up to the door, and took the article of clothing off of its rightful place.

"Oh no," Sam shook his head, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then it's not happening."

"Do you have a better idea? I mean, youcould greet your daughter, while covered in your own semen, if you really want to."

The green eyed boy let out a frustrated sigh before taking the soft material in his hands, "you do realize that wearing this is going to make me look like a pussy, right?"

"Language please,"

"Sorry," he sighed. He waited a few more minutes before pulling his shirt up and over his head, "aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Uh…" she looked him up and down, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, "actually, I think I'll just… just go change in the bathroom."

Sam raised an eyebrow, a little confused, but decided to let it go, "alright," he said as he watched the small girl pull out a purple tank top and a pair of skinny jeans, before walking out the door, "Santana better not be here," he mumbled to himself, "because if she sees me in this," he looked at the pink fluffy robe in his hand, "she'll never let me live it down."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Mommy, I'm bored," Olivia whined, as her feet swung back and forth, dangling from Sam's lap, as she, Santana, Rachel, Sam, Brittany, and Noah waited in the airport lobby. They had been waiting for Santana's grandmother for two hours, and the two year old toddler was starting to get tired of playing with her parents' fingers.

A few minutes after Sam and Rachel had joined Brittany and Olivia for breakfast, Santana entered the apartment; and, as he predicted, the Latina had thrown a laughing fit when she first saw Sam, sporting Rachel's pink, plush bathrobe.

Once she had caught her breath, Santana walked up to Brittany, before pulling her into Rachel's room. About a half hour later, the two girls emerged from the bedroom, their hair messed up, and their clothes in disarray. Sam guessed that some serious shit must have gone down in there, because the blonde girl was as happy as a clam.

"I know, Livy," Rachel sighed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, beginning to feel a little restless, herself. She had finished reading her magazine, and was now looking for something else to do. "It won't be much longer, I promise."

The small girl took Sam's hand in hers, squeezing it lovingly. The blonde boy smiled back at her, mouthing I love you,before pressing his forehead against hers, and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Eew!" Olivia squealed, placing a tiny hand on each of their faces, gently trying to separate their faces, "Yucky yuck yuck!"

"Hey!" Noah chuckled, "no PDA, dude! Save it for the bedroom."

Brittany giggled, smiling at the pair, adoringly. Santana just glared at them (well, at Sam mostly), but then smiled at Olivia when she gave her a small wave of her hand.

Ignoring the others, Sam pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek; Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. The blond boy had always been the romantic type. One of her favorite memories was Christmas time, three years ago. The petite brunette was standing at her locker, wearing one of her signature plaid shirts, and her owl sweater, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

Rachel turned around to see Sam standing in front of her holding up a branch of mistletoe in between them, "What's this?" she had smirked, "are you providing me with shade? How very considerate of you."

"Ahh, Miss Berry, but you're forgetting the old Christmas tradition."

"And what, might I ask, would that be?"

Sam let out a small chuckle, "I think you know." He looked up at the mistletoe, and then back down at her.

"Yes, but as you might have forgotten, I'm Jewish; I don't believe in such traditions."

"Well, unfortunately," he leaned in closer to her, "I do."

"Hmm… you make a convincing argument… but…" she shot her blonde boyfriend an evil smile, "wouldn't that be going against my religion?"

Sam had used his free hand to tuck a lock of Rachel's chocolate brown hair behind her ear, before whispering, "just shut up and kiss me," in her ear.

Giggling and standing on her tippy toes, Rachel pressed her lips against his, gently resting her hand on his cheek. There was something about kissing Sam's lips. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about kissing his large, soft lips that would always make her heart skip a beat.

The small girl smiled at the memory as she felt those same lips press against her hand in an adoring manor. Rachel smiled at Sam, and squeezed his hand, tightly.

"Come on, San," Noah sighed, "you have to admit… they do look pretty god together."

"I guess," the Latina sighed, "but I hope trouty knows."

The jewish boy shook his head in confusion, "Knows what?"

"I hope he knows that if he ever hurts her again, I'm morally obligated to kick his ass all the way back to Tennessee."

Noah chuckled, "I think he does…"

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hold Your Hand

Chapter Five

Rachel sighed as she turned to look at Maria Lopez, who was sitting in the loveseat that was placed next to the large white couch in Rachel's apartment. Ever since she had burned down the Lopez's garage when they were thirteen, the old woman wasn't really trusted alone, which meant that Santana were obligated to take her everywhere.

The small girl really felt bad for Brittany. It had only been two weeks, and the blonde girl looked as if she were about to explode. Maria was constantly insulting her. The Latina woman had always had a problem with her sexuality, her large interest in cats, and the way she dressed.

Maria also seemed to have a problem with the fact that Rachel was Jewish. In fact, whenever she would refer to the petite brunette as 'the Jewish girl'.

Just then, they heard the door open, revealing Sam's face. The blonde boy walked up to the couch and sat down next to Rachel. A lot had happened in the past two weeks. Sam had gotten a job at a comic book store, just a few blocks away from the apartment. He worked four days a week, from nine to five, leaving his evenings open to spend time with Rachel and Olivia. It wasn't the highest paying job, but it paid the bills, which was all he really needed.

"Hey babe," he kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Hey Livy," Sam took the little girl off of his girlfriend's lap, and on his own, "what'd you do, today?"

"Good; I went to grandma's, today, and she made me cookies," her face lit up with excitement, "and I got to play with Beth; she said that she was going to school, soon," she looked up at Rachel, "when do I get to go to school?"

"Not for a long time," Rachel smiled at her.

"Yeah, Olivia," Sam agreed, "don't be so quick to grow up; cherish this time when you don't have to go to school; that place isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh sure," the brown eyed girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "because finger painting, nap time, and learning the alphabet isextremely difficult."

"Hey, don't judge me, that stuff's more difficult than it looks."

"Yes it is," she cooed in a mock-like tone, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "you're so cute," Rachel giggled, as she pressed her lips against his.

"Now look at that," Maria whispered into her granddaughter's ear, "I bet if you just put yourself out there a little more, muscle boy would be in your arms right now, instead of the Jewish girl with the love child."

Le dije, abuela, I've told you a thousand times; I love Brittany. We've been dating for over three years; why can't you just accept it?"

"Oy mija," Maria shook her head and sighed, "enough with all of this 'dating girls' nonsense. You're a young lady, and young ladies don't marry other young ladies; they marry young, dashing men; like… well, like Sam for instance."

"Trouty mouth?" Santana almost choked, "you're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be?" the older woman shrugged, "that's who I would go for, if I were you… you know," she sighed, "If I were about fifty years younger, he would be your grandfather, Santana."

"Grandma!" she screamed in astonishment, "that's the most ridiculous, if not most creepy, thing I've ever heard. Sam is nowhere near my type, and he's certainly not yours."

"Well, why not? He's quite the catch, you know."

"Ha," she let out a sarcastic snort, "Sam? The guy that speaks Na'vi, and has a mouth that could swallow any human being? Yeah… hello ladies…" she pretended to fan herself.

"Well, your little friend seems to like him," Maria shrugged, gesturing toward Sam and Rachel. Her head was rested on his shoulder as the two of them talked to Olivia, who was still sitting on Sam's lap.

"So, how was work?" Rachel asked him.

"It was actually pretty good," he smiled.

"Really?" he nodded, "that's good to hear."

"Yeah…" he shrugged, "it's a lot different than the pizza parlor, since it's really something that I enjoy."

"Well, I'm very happy for you," she kissed his cheek, "and I can't wait to visit you, soon."

"That would be great," the green eyed boy pressed his lips against Rachel's ear, "you know, I was thinking about you, today,"

"Really?" she whispered back, "and what about?"

"Well, I was wondering… are we going to be alone, tonight?"

Rachel sighed. Between both of their jobs, taking care of Olivia, and the whole Brittany and Santana conflict, she and Sam still weren't able to make love, yet. Every time that they were close, something would come up, and interrupt them; whether it was Olivia, calling from her crib, late at night, or Brittany, crying about some prejudice comment that Maria had made. The two of them were becoming more and more sexually frustrated as the days creaked by, and everyone, even Shelby, could tell (with the exception of Olivia, of course).

Rachel had introduced Sam to her mother, about a week ago; and things didn't go very smoothly, to say the least. The older brunette wasn't too excited to see the boy who had left her daughter alone and pregnant, almost three years ago. She asked him question after question, asking him how he planned to provide for her daughter and granddaughter, and what his plans were for the future.

Sam was pretty surprised at how intimidating Shelby was. The woman was obviously beautiful; pretty much an older version of Rachel with her big brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair that fell around her shoulders in waves, and the resemblance between her and Olivia was undeniable. But her looks were very deceiving, in Sam's case, anyway.

"Yes," she nodded, whispering into his ear.

"Really?" he beamed, letting his teeth nibble on her earlobe.

"Oh," Rachel gasped, gently moving his face away from her ear with her hand, "Sam, not now."

"Lo que me dicen, Sam; why Rachel?" Maria asked, looking in Sam's direction.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"¿Qué es tan especial acerca de ella? What makes you love Rachel so much?"

"Well uh…" he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, a little disheveled by the older woman's question, "she's just a great person, and she's beautiful on the inside and out."

"Yo lo sabía! Do you see this, Santana? It's your fault that you haven't found a proper husband! If you weren't so grouchy all the time, then you and Samuel would probably have been married, by now!"

"Wait, what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Grandma!" Santana exclaimed, "Ya es suficiente!"

"Come on, mija, is this what you really want to do with your life?"

"Abuela por favor! When I came out to you in the twelfth grade, I thought that you would accept me for who I am! But all you've done was insult and embarrass me! I don't want to be with Sam, or Puck, or … or your friend's lonely grandson, who spends all of his time perfecting his comic book collection; seriously, though, what normal guy does that?"

"I like comic books," Sam shrugged.

"Which exactly proves my point, hijo de puta."

"Santana!" Rachel stood up, "just because things aren't working out with you, right now, doesn't mean that you can just tear people down like this! Sam's an incredible guy, and-"

"Oh yeah, just go ahead and defend the guy that left you alone and pregnant! Just forget me, the person who helped you when you were depressed about Sam leaving you, and through all of those weird ass pregnancy hormones. Throw me under the bus, like you've been doing ever since he came here!"

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"How can you be so quick do forgive and defend him? He never wanted to be around Olivia! If he did, then he wouldn't have left you in the first place!" Olivia tilted her head in confusion.

"Alright," Noah got up off the couch and took Olivia off of Sam's lap, "I think I'd better take Livy into another room."

"Don't bother!" Santana screamed, standing up off the couch and walking to the door, "I'm done!" and with that, the young Latina walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, reaching out to her parents. Noah placed her back in Sam's arms, who kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, baby girl," he sighed, standing up next to Rachel.

"Why is San angry?" the pint sized version of Rachel asked.

"Livy, everything's fine; don't worry about it," Brittan said, taking her from Sam's arms, "do you want to go play dolls in your room?" Olivia nodded. "Come on," the blonde girl said as the two of them left the room.

Rachel sighed. Everything was certainly not fine.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel and Sam were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Saturday Night Live, after putting Olivia to bed. Rachel was sitting with her legs resting over Sam's lap, and her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Sam's hand rested on her calve, lazily running it up and down.

"Sam?" Rachel asked, turning her attention away from the television.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you remember when we were in that restaurant, three weeks ago and you told me that you never stopped loving me?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well," she kissed his cheek, "I never stopped loving you, either, and…" she snuggled in closer to him, "… and I'm so lucky that I have you back with me, again… and I want you to stay with me… forever."

"Well that's great," the green eyed boy grinned, "because there's no way in hell that I'm leaving, baby."

Rachel smiled back at him, before smashing her lips against his, whimpering when she felt him kiss back with the same amount of force as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, "mmm," she whimpered as their tongues danced, running her hands through his golden blonde hair.

Sam gently ran his hand over her right breast as they continued to make out, rubbing his hardening cock against her leg. The small girl felt an incredible thrill course through her blood when she felt the hardness against her bare thigh.

The brown eyed girl lightly pulled on his shirt, motioning him to stand up. Sam obliged, and wrapped his arms around her torso, needing to get to the bedroom as soon as possible. He slowly stepped forwards, causing Rachel to step backwards into the hallway, until they reached her bedroom.

They entered the room, locking the door behind them. Sam pressed her against the door. He grabbed her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, just enough to leave a bruise.

"Oh, Sam," she breathed, thrusting her hips against his, trying to get some kind, any kind, of friction.

"You're so fucking sexy," the green eyed boy murmured into her ear as he grinded his groin against her wet center. It took a lot of strength for him to not just pull down his zipper, pull the crotch of her panties out of the way, and stick his cock inside of her, so they could make love, right there, against her bedroom door.

"Sam, the bed," Rachel gasped, her legs squeezing his hips even tighter than before, "fuck me on the bed."

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Sam obeyed, walking the both of them to the full sized bed. He immediately pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor, pulling off Rachel's, afterwards. His tongue traced the bottom of her black bra, before looking back up at her; her eyes said yes. He quickly reached behind her and unfastened her bra.

 

Rachel smiled at him, lustfully, before unbuttoning his pants button, and pulling down his zipper. The blonde boy quickly kicked of the article of clothing, leaving him in just his wonder woman boxers.

"Wonder woman?" she giggled.

"Yeah," Sam smirked, "pretty sexy, huh?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure that that I'm too happy about the fact that there's a picture of another woman's face printed on your underwear."

"Would you rather me have a picture of you? Because I'm sure that that could be arranged."

"On second thought, wonder woman's fine."

Sam smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers. Pressing his lips against hers, he moved his hands down to pull off her skirt. That's when Rachel realized: Sam was about to see her naked body for the first time since high school. Something looked terribly wrong, here. Why was he kissing the stretch marks? "Wait!" she pushed his hands away, trying to cover her breasts with her tiny body.

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what's wrong?"

"Sam, I…" she sighed, "I don't want to do this."

"What?" his eyebrow furrowed, "But… but why, Rach?"

"Because," her voice began to crack, "I don't want you to see my body."

"What are you talking about, Rach? I've seen you naked over a hundred times."

"Yeah, but you haven't… look, Sam…" she let out a frustrated huff, "my body… my body has changed since the last time we've been together, alright?"

"What do you-"

"I had a baby, Sam! What did you think was going to happen! I'm even uglier than I was back in high school! I'm just… Sam, I'm disgusting."

"Hey," he removed her hands from her chest, "Listen to me…" he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, "don't you dare say that ever again. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Stop lying to me, Sam. I know the truth. I mean, look…" she pointed to her belly, "look at my stomach."

Sam moved his head down to her flat stomach, staring at it for a few seconds. He gently rubbed the creamy white skin with his guitar calloused hand, before tenderly pressing his lips against it, "it's very beautiful," he murmured.

"No it's not, Sam! Look at the stretch marks! You'd have to be insane to want to make love to me!"

"Well," he began to unzip her skirt, again, "then I must be the craziest man alive," he pulled the plaid material down her long, tanned legs, "because I want you so fucking bad. I want to bury myself inside of you, kiss every inch of your body, and make love to you so hard, that I'm going to have to carry you into work on Monday," he gazed down at her legs, "Babe, I'm going to be completely and utterly blunt… you're fucking hot," his head moved back up to her chest, "and you are so mine, tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," she breathed, a little shocked by his choice of vocabulary.

"Good. Now say it, Rachel."

"Say what?"

"Say what I just said."

"I-I'm yours, tonight…?"

"No; the other thing."

"You're the craziest man alive?"

"Rachel," he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "I want you to say that you're hot; and I want you to mean it."

"I'm… I'm hot?" she whispered, hesitantly.

"Like you mean it, Rach."

"I'm hot," she said with a little more confidence.

"Louder!"

"I'm hot!"

"Even louder than that!"

"Sam!" she giggled, "if I said it any louder than that, then I'll wake up Olivia. And then I definitely won't be yours tonight."

"Alright," he smiled down at her, "but youare beautiful, baby. And I hope you know that it breaks my heart when you don't see that; because you're my heart, Rachel… whenever we're apart… my… my heart hurts. Let me show you how much I love you."

"Nga som lor," he whispered as he traced the circular shape of her breasts with his thumbs, his erection throbbing wildly.

"What does that mean?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

Sam smirked, "you forgot?" She nodded. "It means you have the most beautiful breasts." Rachel blushed.

Sam moved down to her hips, pulling down her orange panties. He used his hands to separate her legs even further, eyes widening when he saw her pussy; she was dripping, soaking wet, "Oe neu ne kä ne nga si si nga za'u," he whispered.

"What does that mean?" the brown eyed girl asked.

"Oh, come on, Rachel," he chuckled, "you don't mean that you forgot what thatmeans, do you?"

"I… I guess I did; what does it mean?"

"It means I want to go down on you and make you come." Licking his lips, he gently inserted a finger, smirking when he heard Rachel gasp as her back arched forward and her eyes clenched shut.

"S-S-SSSSaaammm," Rachel hissed, "more, Sam!"

"More what?" he smirked.

"More fingers!" she gasped, her fingers tangling into his golden blond hair, tugging lightly.

Giving into her requests, Sam added a second finger, moving it back and forth, in and out of her. After adding another finger, the blonde boy moved his head down, drawing out his tongue slowly, before drawing a deliberate line on Rachel's glistening slit, removing his fingers.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped in surprise. She squirmed involuntary, her heated center aching for pleasure, "please, Sammy… don't tease…"

Sam placed his hands under her upper thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders, before diving back down, continuing to make love to her with his mouth, "Oh, oh god, Sam!" Rachel thrust her hips against his mouth as he continued to eat her out.

He went in even deeper, nuzzling her clit with his nose. The feeling was so astounding that Rachel didn't think that she would ever stop trembling from the effect of the pleasure.

"Ooooh," she thrust up against his mouth, tugging even harder at his hair; the pain hardly bothered Sam, knowing that that meant that she was on the brink of a tremendous orgasm.

"SamSamSamSamSam!" Rachel screamed out, trying her best to keep her voice at an appropriate volume (though it was extremely hard for one to concentrate on anything when experiencing such sensational feelings) to make sure that Olivia wouldn't wake up.

Knowing that his girlfriend was right at the edge, Sam added two fingers to his tongue, hitting her clit perfectly, almost every time. Rachel threw her head back, her nails now digging into his scalp "Sam… Sam… feels…" and then she finally snapped. The knot that was pulling tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach finally burst, the feeling so incredible that she was tearing in the eyes.

"Ohgodohfuckrightthere!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, her hips thrusting even harder against Sam's ample lips, as he lapped up her juices, moaning against her flesh, until Rachel had to push his face away, unable to stand it, anymore.

Sam wiped his mouth on his right arm, and then crawled back up to her at the head of the bed. Rachel was panting, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain a normal breathing level.

"H-H-Holy… S-Shit…" she breathed, her body still shaking.

"Was it okay?" he asked, " 'cause I haven't done that in quite a while."

Rachel nodded her head yes, "incredible."

"That's good to hear," he buried his face into her neck, beginning to rub his raging erection against her hip, as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point.

Rachel grinned at him, mischievously, and hooked her fingers over the waistband of his boxers, "these need to come off," she hissed.

Sam smiled at her, pulling the colorful article of clothing down his legs, and threw them on the floor.

Rachel gently grasped his straining dick in her hand, slowly pumping it up and down. Sam gasped when he felt her touch on his skin. His head flopped back and his eyes clenched shut, as he became lost in Rachel's rhythm.

His breathing became heavier, as her pace increased, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh…" after a few seconds Sam looked up at her, with a pleading look in his eyes, "Rachel." Rachel released his hard member, not wanting things to end before they really got started.

Sam began to suck on her left nipple, his hand gently squeezing the right. God, his balls were burning, by now. He needed to get inside soon. He smirked when he heard Rachel whimper, and felt her nipple harden. She was beginning to get turned on all over, again.

The blonde boy ran his fingers through Rachel's chocolate brown hair, pressing his lips against hers. She rested her hands against the back of his head, trying her best to grind herself against his groin. Sam's hand rubbed up and down along the curve of her hip, letting her wrap her legs around his waste.

Sam's hands moved down to her ass, gripping it firmly, "S-Sam?" she whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, pressing his lips against her ear.

"You… you have protection, right?"

"Of course," he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Good," she sighed in relief. Rachel loved Olivia, but she wasn't exactly ready to push another seven pounds of Evans kid from her uterus. She looked up as Sam got up off the bed and walked to where his jeans were thrown, taking out a tiny white package. After walking back to the bed, and laying back down next to her, he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth

He placed the white rubber in the brown eyed girl's hand, and whispered, "you put it on for me," into her ear.

Her hand shaking, she slowly slipped the condom over his throbbing member, smirking when she heard him hiss at the warm sensation that spread through his body from the contact. After reaching down, and giving his now covered member a few test strokes, moaning in anticipation of being inside of her, he gently laid Rachel back down on the bed, moving his body up to hers, his body hovering over hers.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear, gently stroking her smooth, pale cheek. When he saw the short girl nod her head yes, her eyes showing the same yearning that he was feeling. Before lowering himself into her, he pressed his lips against her lips, murmuring "I love you," against her mouth.

And then he was inside of her. Rachel gasped as she placed her hands on his upper back, feeling pure bliss. Her toes curled in the tangled sheets as he gently pulled almost all the way out, and then moving back in, his movements slow and gentle, "Oh," she gasped, "oh Sam."

The green eyed boy smiled down at her, overwhelmed by the sensation of her warm, wet walls clenching around his hard penis. He buried his face into her neck, his thrusts becoming a little harder and quicker as he felt Rachel's legs hug his hips even tighter.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned out, "your pussy feels so fucking good, baby!"

"Oh my fucking god!" Rachel screamed, her hips arching up to meet his thrusts. She squeezed his shoulders, her nails stabbing at his skin.

"Ohmygod!" Sam bit down on her neck, his head hitting her clit almost every time. Rachel smiled up at him running her fingers through his golden blonde hair. His hands moved down, squeezing her ass firmly as he fucked her into oblivion.

Rachel's head banged against the soft pillow, loving the sight of his muscular chest, shining with sweat. Although she, of course, wouldn't love her blonde boyfriend any less if he didn't have his abdominal muscles, or his biceps, she really enjoyed having a man with a muscular build. In fact, to be quite honest, Sam was the only boy that was actually sexually alluring to her, so fine, she thought as Sam crushed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue into it.

Sam moaned as his tongue collided with her, his hips rocking, grinding with hers. He moved his mouth off of hers for a quick second, to look in between. He watched his unbelievably hard dick moving in and out of her center, shiny with her juices, even with a condom on. The sight pushed him even closer to the edge.

"God, Sam," Rachel moaned, her tiny fingers tangling into his hair, tugging lightly, "I'm so close… just… god, just a little more, Sammy."

Sam gritted his teeth, using every ounce of self-control that he had left inside of him, to restrain himself from cumming right then and there. He caught her bottom lip in between his teeth.

Then, finally it snapped in her. The incredible sensation that coursed through her body was too much for her, and Rachel was thrown off the edge, taking Sam with her, "Jesus fucking Christ!" the big lipped boy screamed, shooting his load into the condom.

Once both of their orgasms ended, Sam flopped back down on the bed next to Rachel, his body still trembling as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Rachel?" he asked, his breathing just beginning to return to normal.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I love you so much," Sam kissed the top of her head, "and you know that I'm not just saying that because of what we just did. I love you for you; not because we have sex."

 

"I love you too," Rachel let out a lazy, happy sigh, "and I know that; no one has ever made me feel as special as you do, during high school, and even now. You are absolutely the most beautiful person in the world, on the inside and out."

Sam smiled, "you're the best, baby." He was about to close his eyes, when he saw something small and shiny on Rachel's night stand, "what's this?" he reached over and grasped the item in his hand.

He turned it over in his hand, "Oh my god… is… is this…" his eyes widened, "is this the promise ring that I gave to you in high school?"

"Yeah," she blushed.

"And you kept it all of these years?"

"Mmm hmm…" she nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged, "I guess I just didn't have the heart to get rid of it," she looked at the ring, "and besides… it really is a beautiful ring."

"Well then," he smiled down at her, "give me your hand."

"Why do you-"

"You'll see; just give me it." Rachel placed her hand in his, "you know, I don't really think that we've made it official."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You know," he shrugged, "that we're dating, again. So…" he looked into her big brown eyes, "Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone, before. Together we made Olivia, two years ago, the most perfect little girl in the world. It's because of you that I'm a father, and I'm grateful for that," he kissed her forehead, "so will you do me the incredible honor of being my girlfriend… again?"

The petite brunette beamed, "yes," she nodded, letting the blonde boy slid the ring on her finger, "but if you leave me again… then I guess I'm just going to have to hunt you down; because I'm not living without you, again. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sammy," Rachel said as she rested her head on his chest.

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he ran his hand through her streaming brown hair, as the two of them drifted to sleep, safe and content in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Hold Your Hand

Chapter Six

Sam sighed as he breathed in the warm, early August evening air as he made his way down the cement covered streets of New York, making his way to the apartment that he and his family shared. He still couldn't believe that… he sort of had a family of his own. Sure, he and Rachel weren't married, and he had only met Olivia about a month and a half ago, and sure, they didn't live in a cute little house in a town in the suburbs with a white picket fence, a green lawn, and a dog, but still… every night, he would come home to his beautiful daughter, and her mother, with whom he was madly in love with.

God, he was so happy to have his Rachel back; to be able to walk down the street, point to the beautiful brunette that was standing next to him and say, "that woman is my girlfriend; and do you see this little princess, right here? She's my daughter." Finally, after almost three years of complete crap, his life was finally beginning to turn around, in the best way possible.

After riding the elevator up to the fifth floor, and making his way down the hallway and to their apartment, the blonde haired boy quickly used his key to unlock the door, walking inside and smiling at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was fast asleep on the couch with Olivia curled up in her arms, the two of them looking completely peaceful and content. The television was glowing, showing the images of several classroom pets singing about friendship, or teamwork, or something like that… what the hell ever happened to Barney? He thought silently, using the control to turn off the T.V. That's what I watched when I was little.

He gently took Olivia out of Rachel's arms, being careful not to wake either of them up, and walked into Olivia's very pink, very plushy room, that was filled with stuffed animals (Brittany had obviously had some input when the room was decorated). Lucky for Sam, Rachel had already put her into her pajamas (the pink footie ones with the gold stars, of course).

Sometimes Sam worried that he would never be able to have the same relationship that Rachel had with Olivia. He… he just had missed so much; her birth, her first and second birthdays, her first words, first steps… god, it was just so much, and he hated himself for missing out.

There were also some parental skills Rachel had that he didn't; like cooking, for example. As hard as he tried, the green eyed boy couldn't cook for his life. He had tried to make pancakes two weeks ago, which resulted in a huge mess in the kitchen that Rachel had to clean up.

"It's alright," she had sighed, kissing his cheek, "you're trying, and that's all that matters to me." That morning, Sam ended up running to the deli, and ordering two bacon and egg sandwiches for him and Olivia, and a bagel with non- dairy cream cheese for Rachel (Sam had ended up eating half of Olivia's too; he kept forgetting how tiny the toddler was.

What if I'm doing all the wrong things? He thought silently. What if he screwed up this little girl's life? Rachel was right; being a parent… it's a lot harder than people make it out to be. He loved his daughter, and only wanted what was best for her. And… was he really what was best for her? "No," he shook his head, "Don't think like that," he whispered to himself, "this is your baby; the baby that you and Rachel made… together. You can do this," he sighed, "time… I just need a little time."

Kissing Olivia's head, he gently placed her in her white wooden crib, pulling the covers up to her chin, "goodnight princess," he whispered, "I love you," he smiled down at her one final time, before walking out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, right next to Rachel. Her chest gently rose and fell as she continued to sleep soundly. Not wanting to wake her up, Sam carefully placed one hand under her back, using the other to grip the undersides of her knees, lifting her up off the couch.

"Mmm?" Rachel stirred a little in his arms, her eyes opening just a little.

When he reached the bedroom, he rested her on the bed for a quick second, so he could pull back the comforter, and place her inside. Sam stripped down to his boxers, and was about to slip into bed next to her, when he heard a tired, familiar boy murmur, "Sam?"

He smiled down at her, and slipped into bed next to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny body, "Go back to sleep, baby," he whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. God, he loved her so much. He always had. When he first saw her in the Lima Bean, when they shared their first kiss and their first 'I love you', when they made love for the first time in the astronomy room, during those two and a half years that they were apart… even when he basically broke her heart at the football field bleachers. .. all he could think about was how much he loved her.

Sam gave Rachel a befogged look as she led him to the metal bleachers. There was something weird about the expression on her face. She looked pretty upset. Crap! He thought, What the hell did I do, this time? Honestly, he really couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. Lately, he had been pretty good. He never pushed for sex (asking 'wanna get naked?' didn't sound pushy, right?) He didn't think so…

Maybe she was just tired of taking care of Stacie and Stevie. He wouldn't be surprised if she was; she babysat them practically every day. They'd probably be pretty disappointed. They really liked Rachel, which didn't happen often when it came to Sam's girlfriends; in their defense, though, he hadn't had the best taste in girlfriends (before he met Rachel, that is).

"It's really quiet, here," Sam said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah," she nodded, "that's because it's the middle of August; schools are usually empty during the summer, you know."

"Oh yeah," he smiled at her, beginning to get concerned when her face still showcased a distressed expression. Trying to put a smile on her face, he pressed his lips against her ear, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

The brown eyed girl gasped, loving the way his mouth felt against her tender lobe, but quickly shook her head, gently moving his face away from her ear, "N-no, Sam..." she sighed reluctantly, "not now…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I… well… I…Um, uh…"

"Rachel," he draped his arm over her petite shoulders, "I know that something's wrong; I can see it in your eyes," he pulled her closer to him, "just tell me."

"I…" she took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, "Sammy…" she swallowed, "I'm pregnant, Sam…"

For a second, Sam just sat there, his jaw open, his eyes wide as beach balls. He didn't move, he didn't speak… hell, he couldn't remember if he was breathing or not. He was expecting her to say something along the lines of 'I'm tired of having a poor ass boyfriend' or, 'I'm your girlfriend, not your babysitter; I have needs too, you know!' but 'I'm pregnant'? How the hell could that be possible? Didn't that mean that they were having… that they were having a baby? "P-pregnant?" he finally gasped, his body tensing up.

"Yes, Sam," Rachel nodded, "I'm pregnant… I found out about a week ago…" she placed her hand on his shoulder, looking for some sort of coherent response from her boyfriend.

So she's definitely pregnant. Okay, Sam told himself, silently, so that means we're having a baby. Me and her… her and me… a baby… a mouth… a mouth that screams in the middle of the night… a mouth that needs to be fed… by me… he gulped. How the fucking hell was he supposed to support a child? He was living in a fucking motel room for god sakes! What would happen in about two weeks from then, when he moved back to Tennessee? He couldn't. He didn't have the money, he didn't have the time… hell, he didn't even have the experience.

Sam shook his head, "Sam?"

"I can't, Rachel," he looked back up at her, feeling an ache in the pit of his stomach, and warm tears welling up in his eyes, "I just can't," he stood up, using the back of his right hand to wipe his eyes.

Rachel stood up next to him, "what do you mean you can't? What…" she looked into his emerald green eyes, "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him so quietly, that it was almost a whisper.

The blonde boy just looked at her for a few more seconds, before wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He just needed that feeling, to taste her one more time; to feel those beautiful, soft red lips against his own. Jackass! He screamed, silently, you're such a jackass! He opened his eyes, and saw the hurt and confused expression on her face.

"I love you so freaking much," he breathed as he pulled away, "you know that, right?"

"Well, I thought you did," she said, her voice cracking, "but now I'm not sure; what are you trying to say?"

"Baby… I… I don't have any money," he looked down at his feet, obviously ashamed.

"S-Sam, I know that, I just need you to-"

"And my family is moving back to Tennessee in just a little more than two weeks…"

"Sammy?" she shook her head in confusion.

"They need me, Rachel. They need me to bring home a paycheck, every week."

"But…" Rachel tried her best to blink back tears, "but I need you too, Sam!" she blurted out, finally letting the tears fall, "I need you to be around, Sam! Because whether you like it or not, you're going to be a father in a couple of months! If you loved me then you would stay here with me!"

"I do love you, baby," he rested chin on the top of her head, "you're my girl, and you're one of the most important things in my life."

"No I'm not!" the petite brunette shook her head, "if I was, then you wouldn't be leaving me, right now! We're boyfriend and girlfriend, Sam! Do you know what that means? It means that we're partners! Mike is supposed to be Tina's, Brittany is supposed to be Santana's, and you're supposed to be mine! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" she sobbed, "we're in trouble, Sam… and… and I just need you."

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he squeezed her tighter, "but I just can't do this, right now."

"Sam, how can you do this to me? You're supposed to love me! I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby," he felt his heart break in two when she felt her bury her face into his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Sam," she whispered.

"I know, Rae," he kissed her forehead, "but you're so strong; I know you are. You're strong, and sweet, and independent… I need to go," he sighed.

"Where?" she asked.

"My mom wants me home so we can start packing,"

"W-what?" Rachel shook her head, "so you're really leaving? You're really going to leave me and you're future child alone?"

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, "what else am I supposed to do? Do you want me to just abandon my family? Look," he rested his hands on her shoulders, leaning in for one last kiss.

"N-no," Rachel shook her head, "i-if you're just going to leave me here, then… then I don't want you to touch me…"

"But baby…" he rested his hand on her arm.

"Don't call me that!" she pulled her arm away, "I'm not your baby, anymore. I honestly thought that you were different; that you actually cared about me, and would be there for me…" she crossed her arms, "but I guess I was wrong."

He bit his lip, holding back his urges to walk back up to her and hold her; to squeeze her as tight as he possibly could and wipe away her tears, telling her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. He couldn't stay with her. What good would it do if he did stay her in Lima? He was broke.

Honestly, he felt like the biggest douchebag in the world. He knew that leaving Rachel like this was wrong, but what else was he supposed to do?

The drive home wasn't any better. An awkward, unsettling silence filled the air, as Rachel looked down at her lap, sniffling every few seconds.

"Rachel?" he finally asked, his head turning towards her direction for a quick second. She didn't answer.

"Rae?" he asked again. Once again, she said nothing. "I love you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she simply just shrugged it away.

"Just shut up and take me home," she muttered, her sobs growing louder.

"But-"

"Just take me home, Sam!" she screamed before facing the window, covering her eyes with her hand.' And that's when he realized: this was it. This was the last time that he would see Rachel, his beautiful, sweet, perfect Rachel, again. The green eyed boy blinked back a few more tears, feeling as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

No more kisses. No more lazy, rainy weekends, where they would just sit on her living room couch, cuddled up under a blanket, and watch movies. No more sneaking up to her room in the middle of the night. No more singing together. No more sleeping together. God, there was nothing quite like waking up with her in his arms. She would always rest her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her body, the only sounds in the room being their light breathing, as they drifted into dream land together.

He couldn't believe that they weren't going to be together, anymore. Honestly, this was the first real relationship he had with a girl that actually meant something to him. Because to him, what he had with Rachel was the most beautiful, most unspoiled thing in this universe. The petite wasn't just some girl that he would date for a while, and then forget about after a month. Hell, he didn't even know that it was possible to love someone as much as he did her. Even on his crappiest days, she still didn't fail to put a large, wide smile on his face.

Finally, they had reached their house. Rachel looked up at him through her tear stained eyes, a devastated expression on her face. She stayed in that position for several seconds, before opening up the door, not saying anything to him. She slammed the car door shut, and ran inside the large, two story house.

Sam watched as the short girl ran away, her beautiful chocolate brown hair blowing in the breeze. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to run after her. Why does he feel like he's making the biggest mistake of his life? Why did his stomach feel so uneasy? His parents had always told him that family came first; that no matter what the circumstances were, the right choice was always to stick with your family.

The blonde boy didn't let any more tears fall; he couldn't let his parents know what had just happened, or that he was crying. He just started up the ignition of the old, crappy, dirty white Toyota, and began to pull away from the Berry residence, his wounded heart feeling heavy as he drove back to the motel.

Sam shuddered at the memory. That had been one of the worst days of his life. He looked back down at Rachel, who had already snuggled into his side, her head on his chest (as always).

But he proved himself wrong. He did see Rachel, again. Hell, they'd made love eight times, already (he still couldn't believe that people in high school called her a prude; Rachel Barbara Berry was absolutely, one hundred percent not a prude. Sure, she was the only woman that he had ever slept with, but he was smart enough to know that she was extremely talented in the bedroom area. Last night, especially; he still couldn't believe that backflip). He was really beginning to develop a relationship with Olivia. Sure it was building slowly, but these things really do take time, and he really was trying.

Damn, he thought, she is so gorgeous. He leaned down and gently pressed her lips against her forehead. God, I'm so freaking blessed. Sam shook his girlfriend lightly, being careful not to startle her, "Rae?"

"Hmm?" Rachel opened her eyes, "Sam?"

"I… I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" she asked in a sleepy tone."

"I…I'm just so glad to have you back… and… I love you…"

"Sammy," she placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Man, he was so handsome, with his large, soft, pink lips and those emerald green eyes that always sparkled with joy whenever they looked in her direction, "I love you, too."

Sam sighed happily, snuggling even closer to her. Finally, they were together, back in each other's arms. It might have taken almost three years, but it was oh so worth it.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam," Rachel whispered as she shook her sleeping boyfriend, trying as hard as she could to wake him up, "wake up,"

"Five more minutes," he murmured, his voice sort of whiny.

"Sam, come on," she shook him a little harder, "I really need to talk to you."

"Ugh," Sam groaned. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but really; it was three thirty in the morning, and all he wanted to do was sleep, "can't it wait 'till morning?"

"Sam," she sighed, "I really need to talk to you."

"Alright," the blonde boy sighed, sitting up in bed, "come'ere," he patted his lap, gesturing her to sit in it, "tell me what's going on,"

She moved onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his hand on the small of her back. "I…" Rachel let in a deep breath, "I had a bad dream."

"Oh," Sam nodded. To be honest, he was preparing himself to hear her say, 'I'm pregnant, again', and was determined to have a more pleasant reaction than the last time, what was your dream about?"

"You…" she rested her head against his bare chest, "you left me, again…" her arms held on to him, tighter, "a-and… I tried to run after you, but… but my legs wouldn't move… it… it scared the crap out of me, Sam," she buried her face into his chest.

"Baby," he cupped her face in his hands, making her eyes meet his, "you and I both know that will never happen."

"But it happened, before… y-you… you left me two and a half years ago… what happens if you do it, again?"

"But I won't," he kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tighter, "Rachel, I made a huge mistake, and I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and undo it, I would," he tucked a stray sound of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "you are so perfect."

"Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Tell me the absolute truth… when you tell me that I'm beautiful, or that I'm perfect… are you lying?"

"What?" Sam's eyes widened, "why would you even think that?"

"Well…" she sighed, "because… well, why wouldn't you? I'm not that pretty, and there's nothing really special about me, so… sometimes I just wonder what's going through your mind when you say those things."

"You're insane…" he murmured into her ear.

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"Let's, for a second, skip the fact that you're enchantingly beautiful," she blushed, "you are the most special person I've ever met. You're talented, you're determined… you have a goal in life, Rachel… and I know for a fact that you won't give up until you reach it… because that's the Rachel I know."

"Please," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "that dream was put to a quick halt about three years ago…"

"But…" he took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "why, baby?"

"Samuel, I have a child to support-"

"We have a child to support; you're not alone on this anymore, remember?"

"Right," she nodded and smiled, "I had to choose between keeping Olivia, and going on with my Broadway dreams… and I chose Livy; I think that, in the long run, I made the right decision; don't you?"

"You shouldn't have to choose though, Rae."

"Sam, it's over and done with. Just forget it, alright?"

"I…" he squeezed her hand, again, "tell me the truth… are you truly happy with your life?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I am; I love my daughter more than anything-"

"Oh, I see how it is," Sam teased, "just because Livy is a whole lot cuter than me, I come second. Not cool, Rach; not cool at all."

"Aw, Sammy," she pressed her lips against his, "you know how much I love you…"

"Do I?" he chuckled.

"Mmm hmm, you do. You know…" she paused for a moment, "sometimes I wonder…"

"What about?"

"I wonder what would happen if I hadn't breaking up with Finn the summer right before our senior year; if he and I were still together when the two of us had first met."

"Well, I'm glad that you dumped him; I love you, and… I just can't see the two of you as a good couple… I mean even your couple name would be stupid… Hudsonberry… it just doesn't sound right…"

"Actually, we went by Finchel… you know, I'd never thought about what our last names would sound like together… you're right; it does sound sort of funny…"

"Now Evanberry…" Sam smiled down at her, "Evanberry is awesome… and Samchel is the shit…"

"You're ridiculous, Samuel Evans."

"And the funny thing is… I know for a fact that you're head over heels in love with me… so you are now in love with a mad man…"

"How can you be so sure?" the petite brunette smirked.

"I just know these things…" he returned the mischievous look.

"Oh really now?"

"Yup…"

"Hmm… I think that was just a lucky guess…"

"So you admit that you love me; I see…"

"You see what?" Rachel teased.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world right under me…"

"Well, you're nothing if not cheesy… but sweet; you're very, very sweet."

"Anything for you, oh love of my life o' mine."

"Alright, I think that's enough cheesiness for one night."

"What? You didn't think that I was cheesy back in high school."

"Of course I did," she whispered into his ear, lazily running her hands up and down his arms, "you were just less of a pest, so I decided to spare your feelings," she shot him another smirk.

"I was a pest, huh? Are you sure? Because that's not what you were saying in the bedroom? You know, when you were screaming my name over and over again; I'm sure you remember that, don't you?"

"Shut up, perve."

"You know you love me."

"I suppose I do the brown eyed girl sighed, "you know, I keep on thinking back to the whole 'Finchel' thing we were just talking about…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I think that we… we would have eventually found our true love for each other, even with Finn in the way."

"How?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Well you see, I believe that when you love someone as much as we do each other, or at least as I do you, that you can always find a way to be together, no matter what the circumstances are."

"I agree," he gently pressed his lips against hers, "oh, and by the way, I love you way more than you love me."

"I'm sorry, but I do believe that I love you more."

"Rachel that's… that's… impossible."

"Huh?"

"Well if you knew my feelings for you… then you would know the truth; you would know how strong my love is, and you would finally realize that I do love you more."

"You're so sweet," she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, pressing her lips against his, "I… I want to know more about you?"

"What?" he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that you know all that there is to know."

"Come on," Rachel smiled up at him, "we've been apart for nearly three years. You must have done something at least remotely exciting during that time; a lot more exciting than what I've been doing anyway."

"Well…" the green eyed boy tilted his head, "there was one thing I did that was kind of… unusual."

"What do you mean 'unusual'?"

"Alright… promise you won't laugh… or get mad at me?"

"I promise," she squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"Alright… so, you know how when we moved to Tennessee, we still needed the extra money to get back on our feet?" Rachel nodded, "Well... I found a really high paying job that I surprisingly turned out to be really good at."

"Oh, well that's nice to here. What was it?"

"Okay…" he took a deep breath, "I… I used to be a… a m-ma-…. A male… I used to be a male stripper, okay?"

"What?" Rachel covered her mouth with her left hand. He couldn't tell if she was upset, or just simply covering up a few snickers.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, you promised that you wouldn't get mad… or laugh at me…"

"I-I'm not angry… I mean, it really isn't my place to get upset; we were broken up at the time. What I don't understand is how your mother went along with it, because while she is a very nice, caring woman, she can sometimes tend to be a bit overprotective."

"Well… she didn't exactly know. I told her that I was working at the local Dairy Queen, and that it paid a lot of money."

"So…" her lips curved up into a smile, "what… what was your name?"

"My name?"

"You know… your stripper name… doesn't every stripper have to have a name?"

"Well… my name was… it was… White Chocolate…"

"White Chocolate?" Then finally, Rachel just lost it. The small girl broke into a fit of laughter. Her voice carrying through the room.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, "you promised that you wouldn't laugh!"

"Samuel, you can't give me such an impossible task! Oh god, I seriously can't picture you doing that, though."

"What? Come on, babe, I totally had the abs for it. I mean, check out these guns."

"Yes, I know your arms are lovely," Rachel giggled, "but you just don't seem to possess the… the… the stripperness."

"Stripperness?" he chuckled, "is that even a word?"

"Alright, now you're really beginning to sound like me," she stroked his cheek "but seriously; you as a stripper? I just don't see that being a reality."

"You don't see it as a reality? Does this mean that you fantasize me dancing around, almost naked."

Rachel sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Actually, Rachel, I really don't; enlighten me."

"Well- even though you are about the biggest pervert the world's ever seen- I just don't see you as the kind of guy that prances around a sea of women, wearing… well, whatever it is that you wore…" she thought for a quick moment, "you don't happen to have any pictures, do you?"

"Uh… no," he shook his head.

"Damn," the short girl sighed, "I would have loved to see how you looked."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I bet you would have."

"Sam?" Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah babe?" he squeezed her hand and gently pressed his lips against her knuckles.

"Do… you think that… that the two of us are actually… are really going to… stay together, this time around?"

"To be honest…" he smiled down at her, "yeah; I think we will."

"And why do you say that?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Well," he sighed, "one thing that I've always liked about being with you is that the two of us are always so comfortable together. I mean, even now," he gestured to the position that the two of them were now in. Rachel was laying down flat on top of him, her tiny body covering his, "we've only started dating again for a few weeks, and we're already in a really intimate position."

"Hmm," Rachel smiled at him, "I'm not sure if it's really 'intimate' per se… but it sure is cozy," she snuggled in closer to his chest, her faced buried into his neck.

"Definitely," he wrapped his arms around her, sighing as the two of them drifted to sleep together, feeling safe, and completely content in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hold Your Hand

Chapter Seven

Sam gasped as he felt Rachel unzip his pants, pulling out his throbbing member, running her hand up and down his shaft. He didn't exactly remember how they had gotten in this position with Rachel sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around his waist as they made out heatedly, with open mouths and wet tongues. The only thing that his mind could process at the moment was that Olivia was taking her nap, the two of them were alone, and honestly, neither of them could wait to get to the bedroom.

The brown eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Sam reached down and gripped her ass, eliciting a moan from Rachel.

Smiling up at him, mischievously, Rachel used one arm to reach down and grip his dick, again, pumping it up and down, "Fuck!" Sam moaned from the pleasure, bucking his hips against her tiny, smooth hand, her pace tortuously slow. Her thumb moved down and traced the vein on the underside of his hard penis, causing his head to flop back as his jaw dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, fuck fuckfuck!"

Rachel bit her lip as she continued her strokes, more turned on than ever before. She squirmed a little, rubbing her thighs together as she thought about what she wanted her blonde boyfriend to do to her. Closing her eyes, she squeezed his cock a little harder, licking her lips when she felt it throb even more erratically than before, and moved her legs so that they were now wrapped around just one of his denim clad legs; she began to rub herself against the rough denim, desperate to feel some friction against her aching core.

Sam noticed her fidgeting, and smirked, cupping her left breast from the outside of her shirt. Rachel moaned, loving his every touch. She rubbed herself harder against him, her nails digging into his back, "S-Sam…" she whimpered, not able to form the words, "I need you inside of me,". Instead, she squeezed his balls, wishing that he would just stick the organ inside of her, already.

Fuck! Sam thought when he felt his balls in Rachel's hand; he could feel himself beginning to lose control, and they hadn't even begun yet. "Baby, please," he begged, his voice trembling, focusing all of his energy on not exploding right then and there, "can't… can't take it…" he placed his hand over hers, gently removing it from is cock.

The green eyed boy separated his girlfriend's legs, running his hands up and down them. God, he loved those legs; those long, tanned legs that went on for miles. He kissed up the soft skin, to her inner thigh, until he reached her heated center.

Rachel wriggled herself against Sam's mouth when she felt his lips press against the crotch of her panties, "god, Sam. Please." She whined.

Smiling down at her, Sam slowly pulled off her drenched panties, pressing his forehead against hers. He was extremely horny, and Rachel could definitely tell. She loved it when he got like this; when his urges threatened to overpower his mind; his mind would always win of course, which was probably a good thing, she guessed, even though she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. Though she did wonder (it was really more like 'fantasize') what would happen if his urges were ever to take over; if he were to just walk through the door, one evening, pick her up, carry her to their bedroom, and just fuck her with all of his might.

Rachel was thrown back into reality when she one of his guitar calloused fingers move inside of her, "Oh!" Rachel gasped, thrusting her hips against his hand, "more!" she moaned, her nails scraping along his back. He smirked at her, before pulling his hand away, licking the wetness off of his finger. Rachel whimpered in protest, trying to move his hand back down, to no avail.

Sam positioned the tip of his cock against her slick, wet flaps. Rachel gently took the base of his cock in her right hand, her touch lighter than before. She gently swirled it around just barely inside of her, teasing the both of them. Sam bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut; he couldn't handle any more teasing "baby, please," he whimpered, "please… just fucking do it, already."

And then he was inside of her. Finally! Sam cheered, silently, pressing his lips against hers, "Mmm!" Rachel screamed, the feeling indescribable as she squeezed her legs around his waist. He cupped her ass, slightly lifting her off of the counter. Fuck, her muscles were like a fucking vice, and he was already beginning to struggle holding in his climax.

"Oh!" Rachel's hands moved up to his head, her fingers twisting into his golden blonde hair, "Oh god… oh fuck… right there… don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"

Sam threw his head back and moaned, "you love it when I fuck you like this, don't you?" he whispered into her ear.

Rachel shivered, tugging at his hair, "Mhm," she whimpered. The petite brunette place her hands on her boyfriend's hips making him speed up his movements.

"And you love it when I talk dirty to you, too, huh?" his teeth nibbled on her earlobe, cupping her ass as he continued to push in and out. Thank god for birth control pills, he prayed silently. He was already out of condoms, and there was no way in hell that he would have been able to wait even a second longer to go up to the drugstore on the corner of Brooksite to go pick up another pack, especially with his raging boner, "oh, baby!" he groaned.

"Yes! Oh god, Sam, yes!" Rachel moaned, tugging harder at his hair, "you're so fucking big, Sammy!"

"You're pussy is so fucking tight!" Sam clenched his teeth; god, she was so fucking sexy that he just couldn't stand it. He'd never wanted to make her cum more than he did now.

"Ooooh!" Rachel whimpered. She was so close; she just needed a little more…

"Come on, baby…" he muttered, "cum for me…" he gripped her ass a little tighter, fucking her harder against the counter, "I know you fucking love it…" Sam stopped for a moment. That might have been just a bit too much for Rachel. He looked down at her, looking for some sign of resentment, for a second. When she simply placed her hands on his ass, pushing him back inside of her, he knew that it was alright, and continued to push into her.

"Sam, Sam, Sa…" Rachel came as she tried to get his name out, her nails clawing at his back as she exploded around him, her insides clenching him even tighter.

"Oh fuck!" Sam screamed as he followed her, emptying himself into her.

Rachel whimpered as she came down from her high. Sam thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

"Wow…" Rachel breathed, resting her head against his shoulder, "that was…"

"Incredible…" Sam finished. He rested his hand on the counter, his legs beginning to feel really unstable

"Yeah…" Rachel agreed. Sam pressed his lips against the top of her head, and just stayed in that position for a few seconds, before lifting his head back up, rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's back. He had no idea why… he just… it just felt right. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was smiling against his chest.

Rachel lifted her head and pushed her boyfriend's blonde bangs away from his emerald green eyes, before giving him another mischievous smile, placing her hand on his ass. Sam returned the smile, before lifting her up, carrying her to their room and locking the door behind them. After undressing each other, the couple used the rest of their time alone to explore the wonders of each other's bodies, tumbling around the bed in a series of moans, groans, whimpers, and 'uhhhhhs'.

X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel couldn't breathe. She felt like her heart was beating one thousand times a second as Sam pressed his forehead against hers, as he breathed heavily; he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her naked body closer to his. Four times. She still couldn't believe that she had just came four times. Sam had given her three orgasms a few times, but never four.

"Damn," she breathed, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, just beginning to regain his normal breathing level, "Damn…" he tucked a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "you are the queen of all things sex." He gazed down at her beautiful body. In a weird way, it was actually pretty incredible that he was the only person in the world who was able to see Rachel like this; with her hair sort of messy (sexy messy, though; not scary messy), her eyes opening and closing with drowsiness, and her body completely naked. He was the only person that would ever push in and out of her, and make her scream with ecstasy; the only one that she would ever have a baby with. Now that was one of the coolest things in the world; to him at least.

"You are such a perve," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes gently resting her hand on his cheek, snuggling in closer to him, "but you're my perve; and I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered, squeezing her hand affectionately. The blonde boy thought for a quick moment before saying, "so I really just rocked your world, just now, huh?"

"Don't be cocky," Rachel giggled, "no pun intended," she smiled "you know, Sam…" she began.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I… I never knew how… fun doing… you know… doing dirty things could be… u-until I met you," she looked down, obviously blushing.

"So… what you're saying is… I'm like a freaking sex god to you?" he asked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I guess you can say that," she smiled, but it quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"N-nothing," she shook her head, "I… I'm fine, Sam. Honest."

"Rachel," he sighed, "do you think I'm an idiot, or something?"

"No," she shook her head, "of course not; why would you think that?"

"Because I know when my woman ain't happy; and you are not happy."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"You love it… and don't change the subject. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well…" Rachel sighed, "I guess… I… I think I'm…"

"You miss Santana, don't you?"

Damn. He could read her like an open book, "I just… we haven't spoken in almost a month. We've never had a fight like this before, Sam. I honestly don't know what's going on with our friendship, anymore."

"I know, babe. But you still have Britt… and Puckerman," he pressed his lips against her forehead, "and me…"

"But…" Sam could see a single tear roll down Rachel's cheek, "but she's my best friend, Sam; and she's Olivia's godmother… I ... I can't imagine my life without her."

Sam tightened his grip around her. He hated seeing his girlfriend like this; she just looked so upset, "the house just kind of seems… empty without her."

"Maybe you should go talk to her," he suggested.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, "maybe… apologize?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because," she sighed, "I didn't do anything wrong; do you think I have?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Then why should I apologize? I'm not the one who had that outburst."

"I know, babe," Sam sighed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I…I 'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam; I'm sure. Can we just not talk about this, right now? No offense, but you're kind of killing my buzz."

"Oh," he chuckled, "is that so?"

Rachel giggle, "sort of."

"And that was just the afternoon; wait until you see what I have planned for tonight," he grazed his hand over her left thigh.

"Not so fast, lover boy," she took his hand off of her thigh and placed it on her back, "I think we've had enough for one day."

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"For your information, I'm extremely fun; at least that's what Finn said.

Sam froze. "W-What are you talking about?"

The petite brunette broke into a fit of giggles, "I'm just kidding, Samuel; you know that you're my guy."

"Don't mess with me like that, Rach," he shook his head, " 's not even funny."

"Blondes are cuter," she whispered into his ear.

"Hell yeah we are," Sam smirked.

"Even if it's an artificial blonde," she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, you're lucky I love you, or else I'd be pretty pissed that you just said that."

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I-"

"Mommy!" Just then, they heard a tiny voice coming from the room across from theirs.

The small girl smiled as she hopped off the bed and picked her clothes up off of the floor, putting on each garment of clothing as fast as she could, shaking her head when she saw that Sam was still just lying there.

"Hey!" she tossed him his jeans, "put your pants pack on!"

Smiling up at her, he reached down and grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. Rachel squeezed his hand, one final time, before saying, "you'd better be dressed by the time I come back here," and then walked out the door.

The brown eyed girl walked into the room, smiling at her daughter, "Hey Livy."

"Hi Mommy," she raised her arms, "up!"

"Hmm…" she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, "can I get a kiss first?"

Olivia leaned in, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder for balance, and pressed her lips against her cheek. Rachel beamed, picking her up in her arms, "who's Momma's baby, hmm? Who's Momma's baby" Olivia giggled, pointed to herself, "yeah, your Momma's baby." She kissed her forehead, "do you wanna see daddy?"

"Yah," Olivia nodded.

"Let's go see daddy," she cooed, walking into the room that she and Sam now shared. Sam was sitting up on the bed (fully clothed, now, thankfully), on his iPhone, checking for texts. When he saw the two of them come in, he put the phone down.

"Hey, Livy," he smiled as Rachel sat down on the bed next to him, letting Olivia go so she could climb in between the two of them, "did you have a good nap?"

"Yah," she nodded, giggling when she felt her father tickle her stomach. She placed her hand on his cheek, pulling it back abruptly.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Scrahchy," she replied.

"Hmm," Rachel stroked his cheek with the back of her palm, "it looks like daddy needs a shave, huh?" she giggled, placing a kiss on his faint whiskers, "I think it's cute."

"My daddy!" Olivia buried her face into Sam's white t-shirt. Sam and Rachel looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter

"Aw Livy, we can't share daddy? I mean, I let you live in my apartment, I cook for you… you can share daddy with me, can't you"

The toddler looked up at the ceiling, as if she were thinking long and hard about the question, " 'kay," she finally said, snuggling in closer to the both of them.

Sam smiled at the two of them. It was amazing how much they looked alike. They both had that extremely distinct, beautiful nose that he was crazy about. Their brown hair was the exact same shade of brown, and their skin the same silky white skin. Although Olivia got the emerald green color of her eyes from him, they had the same shape as Rachel's. It was obvious where she had gotten her lips from. Her large, pink lips were an exact copy of his own; though they seemed to look perfect on her beautiful face, "Oe tute," he murmured.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

The green eyed boy looked down at his daughter and then at his girlfriend before saying, "my girls."

The petite brunette smiled her thousand watt smile, "I love you."

He smiled back at her, "I love you, too."

Rachel leaned around Olivia so she could whisper, "Forever?" into her boyfriend's ear.

"Forever," he replied, wrapping his arms around the two of them.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he walked down the hallway of Santana and Brittany's apartment building. He knew that Rachel really didn't want him to get involved, but seriously, how could he not? His girl was hurting; Rachel was unhappy, and he could tell.

He really did wonder, sometimes, why Rachel was such good friends with Santana. She was sort of mean to everyone; not that he really had the right to talk shit about her (or at least not back in high school). During their junior year, the Latina had been nothing but nice to him. Sure she had threatened to cut off his testicals while he was sleeping if he was ever to hurt or prove to be unfaithful to Rachel, but that was only because she cared immensely about the petite brunette, as did he. Hell, Santana would defend him whenever Finn would make some jackass comment about his and Rachel's relationship.

He knocked on the door, once he made it to their apartment. After waiting for about a minute, the door swung open, revealing Brittany's face, "Hi Sam," the blue eyed girl smiled when she saw him. Brittany had always been sort of a breath of fresh air during glee club. She might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but she was always sweet and kind to everyone, and her intentions were always pure, "what's going on?"

"Not a lot, really," he shrugged, "is Santana here?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Brittany began to walk away, when she realized that she had left the other blonde standing in the doorway, "sorry about that," she took his hand and lead him to the couch before screaming, "San!", across the hallway.

"Yeah babe?" he heard another voice call from far away.

"Sam's here!"

"Sam who?"

"Sam. You know, Rachel's Sam!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah!"

Sam then heard Santana murmur something in Spanish, but he couldn't really tell what it meant. The blond boy looked around for a quick minute before asking, "hey, did Santana's grandma leave, or something?"

"No," Brittany shook her head, "she's just taking a nap in the guest room."

"Oh," Sam smirked internally, The old woman's nap time is the same as Olivia's.

Just then, the two of them heard footsteps coming into the room. Santana stood there, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a gray sweatshirt that had the words University of Julliard printed on the front (he assumed that it belonged to Brittany; Rachel had told him that the ditsy blonde had been given a dance scholarship to the school).

"What the hell do you want, trouty?" she barked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Santana," he sighed, "I need to talk to you about Rachel."

"Well, I have nothing to say to or about either one of you. I mean, you can't actually look me in the eye right now and tell me that you really do care about Rachel and Olivia. If you did then you wouldn't have left them alone. I'd never seen something so low and disgusting… until just a few weeks ago, when Rachel threw me, the person who's helped her through her entire pregnancy and has helped take care of her daughter on a daily basis, under the bus, just to defend you."

"Look, Santana. I know what I did was horrible, and I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry, and Rachel has realized that. I love her and Olivia with all my heart, and I'm not leaving. And Rachel?" he sighed, "Rachel really misses you, Santana. I can tell."

"Why should she miss me? She has you, doesn't she?"

"Well, apparently," he let out a light chuckle, "I'm not good enough to take your place."

The Latina shot him a small smile, but it faded just seconds after, "but you shouldn't get to have Olivia. It's… it's not fair!"

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"You walked out on your girlfriend, and you come back two years later, and then you get a child of your own. A child that you've made. Do you have any idea what I'd do to be able to have that?"

"But you can always-"

"Adopt?" she interrupted, "yeah, that's a possible solution, but it's not the same, Sam." The green eyed boy could see the smallest of tears, glistening in the corner of her eye, "it's not the same as holding a child that you and the woman you love have made, and say, 'I made this child'. You have that with Olivia. But me? I'm never going to have that feeling."

"Wow Santana," Sam murmured, not exactly sure what to say, "I-I had no idea you felt like that."

"Well," she shrugged, dabbing her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "I do… it's fine, though. I mean, lately, I've been getting used to people not really caring about how I feel; you know, with my grandma here, and all."

"Santana, why don't you just stand up to her? If I had a relative who didn't accept my sexuality, and that treated Rachel like crap, then I would."

"But it's easy for you, Sam! You're straight! No one's going to judge you or Rachel when you show any PDA, because everyone accepts it! Do you know that I've been wanting to propose to Brittany for almost two months now, but have been too afraid of my grandma's reaction to actually do it?"

"You shouldn't have to hide who you are, though. You're like, one of the awsomest people I know," he smiled, "or at least you were; you know, before you started hating on me every two minutes."

"yeah; that really can't be fun for you, can it?"

"Not really, no," he chuckled, "so… are we cool?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, "we're cool."

"So…" he paused for a moment, "what about Rachel?"

"Apologize, I guess," Santana shook her head, "I really did fly off the handle a few weeks ago, huh?"

"Yeah… kind of…" he nodded.

"Does this mean I get to see Livy, again?" Brittany asked, stepping in between the two of them, " 'cause I really miss her, and she has all the cool dolls."

"Yes," Sam nodded and chuckled, "you can."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she sank into her living room couch, remote control in hand. It wasn't often that she got this; me time. But Sam had taken Olivia to the park that particular afternoon, so she got to enjoy some time to herself. She turned on the television and flipped the channel. That 70's show; it was one of her very few guilty pleasures; the fact that she hadn't watched a show without talking animals in quite a while made it even better.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, the small girl got up off the couch and walked up to the door. She opened the door to find Santana standing in the doorway.

"S-San?" her jaw dropped.

"Hey Rach," the Latina smiled at her friend.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"I came here for two things."

The petite brunette crossed her arms, "sorry Santana, but Olivia isn't here so you can't play with her, and Sam isn't here so you can't continue to insult him."

"I'm not here for that," she shook her head.

"Then why are you-"

"I'm really sorry, Rach. I-I didn't give Sam a second chance. But… now I know that he really cares about you… and my goddaughter, so… I'll… I'll back off."

Rachel smiled up at her, "it's alright; you were just trying to protect me and Livy, and I know that… but I do see where you were coming from. I do think that I might have forgiven Sam a little too quickly… it's just… when I'm with him… I feel… I feel like nothing in the world can ever hurt me… and… he makes me laugh. And I know that some people might think that his impressions are lame, but… I love them. He's just… one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, and… god, I've just missed him so much."

"I think I know what you mean," she smiled, "which brings me two the second reason why I'm here."

"What?"

She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a little black box. Before the petite brunette could question it, Santana opened it up, revealing a diamond ring. Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Is… is that a…"

"Yes, it's an engagement ring… for Brittany…"

"San, it's beautiful," Rachel gushed.

"Yeah," Santana nodded in agreement.

"So…"

"So?"

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Soon," she sighed, "sometime very soon."

"That's… that's really great," she smiled at her.

"So… we're good?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "we're good," she pulled the Latina into a hug. Now Rachel had everything. She had an adorably dorky boyfriend, a beautiful daughter, and now she had her best friend back. She couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Was having writers block, so finally decided to start up my profile. Hopefully inspiration will hit me soon, but chapter two will probably posted today, either way


End file.
